Help Me, Heart Me
by Electra Heartbreaker
Summary: Jesse Anderson is a new transfer student at Domino High. How will his moving impact on the lives of the people there? More important, how will it impact on the life of one Jaden Yuki? Read and find out! Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon(s) in later chapters, angst, explicit language; I think you know where I'm going with this. Don't say you haven't been warned!
1. 911, There Is A Hot Guy In My School!

_**Chapter 1: 911, There Is A Hot Guy In My School!**_

Jaden Yuki was sitting behind his school desk and staring out of the window. He was currently in Math class, but he couldn't care less about it; he hated Math, it always caused him troubles and he almost failed the grade last year because of it. Okay, it wasn't just Math; he just didn't do very well in school.

Looking outside he saw people and cars passing by. It was also raining. You'd think that someone as energetic and vivid as Jaden would hate rain, but it wasn't true; he loved rain. It always relaxed him and it was also the perfect sleeping weather. And the boy loved sleeping.

"Mr.-"

"Mr. Yu-"

"Mr. Yuki."

"MR. YUKI!"

"What?!" Jaden looked away from the window and turned his head towards the blackboard. His teacher, Mr. Izumo, was calling him.

"Are you even paying attention, Mr. Yuki?" the old man asked.

Mr. Izumo was an old teacher. And also boring. He talked in a very monotone and calm voice when explaining and he always looked like he didn't get enough sleep. You could easily take a nap during his class and he wouldn't care. Sometimes all the students in his class would take a nap and he would just continue explaining. But today he seemed more vibrant.

"Um… Yes."

"Then what did I just ask you?"

Everyone turned around and looked at them, piercing him with their looks, waiting for an answer. Jaden hated it when people did that. It always made him feel uncomfortable. "Um…" Jaden looked away awkwardly.

"I thought so… Principal's office, Mr. Yuki" the man sighed and pointed at the door.

The brunette packed his things and stood up. He walked past Mr. Izumo and towards the door. "I'm really disappointed in you, Jaden" the man said.

"What else is new?" Jaden responded in a sarcastic tone. He was just about to open the door when someone opened it from the other side. "Huh?"

The door opened and a tall boy with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and teal colored hair walked it. He was wearing a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt.

"Sorry. Is this Mr. Izumo's class? I'm new and got sort of lost" he awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"And I'm old and widowed. But yes, you're right. I'm Mr. Izumo. Welcome… um…"

"Jesse. My name's Jesse Anderson" the boy, apparently named Jesse, smiled.

"Oh! So _you're_ Mr. Anderson! Welcome, I've heard much about you!"

Jaden just kept looking at the boy. _Wow… those eyes… They're perfect!_

"Ahem!" Mr. Izumo cleared his throat. "Mr. Yuki?"

"Oh!" Jaden snapped out of his daydreaming. Jesse stepped aside and let the boy continue.

"I have high hopes for you, Mr. Anderson. Unlike you, Jaden. Now get out!"

Jaden flinched and quickly made his way out of the classroom while Jesse took a seat where Jaden was previously sitting.

After Jaden's meeting with the principal, the bell rang, which meant lunch time. Jaden quickly made his way over into the cafeteria to meet his friends. They were already all seated.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted his friends when he reached their table.

"Hi, Jay!" responded Syrus Truesdale. Syrus is one of Jaden's best friends. They immediately became friends in their first year at the school and were inseparable ever since.

"Hey, Jaden!" smiled Alexis. Alexis is Jaden's other best friend. They met in the cafeteria one day and just sort of hit it off.

"What took ya' so long?" asked the smaller boy, Syrus.

"I had to go to the principal's office because I wasn't paying attention in class" Jaden nervously laughed.

"Again?" the blond said. "You seriously need to focus more! You almost failed your Freshman year! You can't afford to fail the grade."

"I know, mom" the brunette said in a mocking tone. "Don't worry about it. I've got everything under control!"

"If you say so…"

"Man, I'm hungry… Better go get some food" the teen stood up, turned around and was about to make a step when he bumped into somebody. "Argh!" he shouted and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, pal, didn't see you there!" a familiar voice said.

Jaden looked up and saw the new blue haired boy that came to his class earlier. Jesse, was it?

"Here" Jesse offered a hand and a smile.

_Those eyes…_ Jaden quickly snapped back to reality and took Jesse's hand, and with his help stood up.

"Thanks" Jaden blushed. "Sorry, again."

"No problem. It was my mistake. I've should have been looking where I was going" Jesse laughed. "Hey, would you mind showing me around a little after school? I keep getting lost the entire time."

"Umm… Sure! No problem" the brunette grinned.

"Great! Okay, see ya'!" Jesse smiled and walked away.

Jaden sat back down and sighed. When he opened his eyes, his two best friends were hovering over him across the table. "Wh-What?"

"Who is _that_?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"And you've got a crush on him, don't you?"

"His name is Jesse Anderson, and no! I do _not_ have a crush on him!"

"Mmmmhmmmmm" Syrus smirked.

"Love at first sight!" cooed Alexis.

"Shut up!" Jaden said. "This was actually the first time we've ever spoken! I know him for like, what, 3 minutes?!"

"If you say so" Syrus kept smirking.

"Ugh" the brunette growled.

"I thought you were hungry" Alexis pointed out.

"His love for Jesse probably filled up the void!" Syrus said in a cartoony, yet mocking, way.

"How sweet!" laughed the blonde.

"I hate you people!" the brunette shouted.

For his last class, Jaden had Gym class. It was the only class he actually had better grades than just C's or D's. He had 2 B's an A+! Also, he was really liked by the teacher; Mr. Kiyoto. And if he liked you, you could get by with almost anything!

The teacher told the boys to run 8 laps around the field. Jaden was already on the half of his first lap when he saw Jesse sitting under a tree, holding a sketchbook. He decided to leave the laps, Mr. Kiyoto wouldn't anyway.

"Hey!"

The blue haired boy looked up and smiled. "Hey, Jaden!"

"Huh? How do you know my name?" the brunette asked while stopping in front of the other boy.

"Mr. Izumo said it when he sent you out of class."

"Oh" Jaden awkwardly laughed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just drawing some stuff. I don't have to attend classes today, since it's my first day. The principal said I could, if I wanted to, but that I should explore the campus. It's a good thing I did, this place is huge!"

Jaden laughed and sat down next to him. "Yeah. You get used to it, though."

"Hey, shouldn't you be running laps with the others?" asked the bluenette.

"Nah. The teacher likes me, so he won't mind."

On the other side of the field, though, the girls just started Gym class. Alexis saw her friend and waved to him. The brunette quickly returned the gesture. "That's Alexis" he stated. "She's one of my best friends."

"Out of my way, peasant" a girl with long blonde hair said and walked past Alexis. Following her was another girl with long black hair.

"Go to Hell, Kayla" responded Alexis with a glare.

There is something you have to know about Kayla Morningstar; she is the Queen Bee; the Star. If this was a magazine, she'd be on the cover. Her parents are filthy rich and they get her anything she wants. She has the best grades in her class. Nobody messes with her. At least if they're smart enough.

There was a girl who had the guts to speak up against Kayla. And do you know what happened to her? Do you? No? Exactly! _Nobody_ knows!

"Whatever" she said with a hair flip. When she turned around her jaw almost fell out of its place. "W-Who is that?" she asked, pointing towards Jesse.

"I don't know" Isis, her best friend, said. "Never seen him before. Maybe he's new."

"And hot! God! I need to have him!"

Alexis overheard the conversation and became worried. She didn't care about Kayla, but she did care about Jaden and she knew Kayla would do anything to get what she wants; in this case Jesse.

After Gym class, Jaden quickly changed into his casual outfit and walked out of the dressing rooms. Jesse was waiting for him, leaning against the wall. "Hey" he smiled brightly.

"Hey" the brunette smiled back, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "You ready for the tour?"

"Yup!"

So that's how Jaden and Jesse made a complete circle around the campus, as well as completely random directions through it. The brunette explained everything to the blue haired boy; from which classes you can sleep in, where the best place to sit in the cafeteria was, how the "food chain" worked, although he wasn't really too sure himself, he didn't care about such things.

The sky slowly became grayer and the temperature dropped slightly. Jaden looked up at the sky and raised an eyebrow. "They didn't mention rain for today."

He pulled out his smartphone and looked at the big digital display; 5:49, the big, bright display said. "Crap! My mom's going to be so mad!"

"Huh?" Jesse couldn't help but notice how his new friend was starting to panic a little. "What's wrong?"

"Well I should've been home 3 hours ago" he chuckled awkwardly.

"And now your mom's going to be mad. Because I asked you for a tour… Sorry" he frowned.

"It's okay. I'll survive" Jaden tried to reassure Jesse.

"How about I come with you and explain to her? I'm sure she'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Yup" the bluenette grinned.

Jaden and Jesse quickly made their way over to the brunette's house. The weather changed in the process; it started to rain.

Jaden opened the door and the two boys made their way inside. A woman with long cinnamon colored hair walked into the room. And she did not look happy.

"Jaden Yuki! Do you know what time it is?!" the angry woman yelled at her son.

The said boy just hid behind his new friend. "Um… Hello."

"Hello…" the woman cooled down. "And who are you?"

"My name's Jesse Anderson. Today was my first day at Jaden's school and your son, being the kind person he is, offered me to show me around so that I would stop getting so lost. You did a wonderful job with him, miss! And if I might add, your hair looks amazing!"

The woman blushed and giggled, while tucking away some hair behind her ear. "Oh my! Thank you!" she kept on giggling. "Well, considering you helped out your new friend, I'll let it slip this time. And it's nice meeting you, Jesse. My name's Angela. Angela Yuki."

"Nice meeting you as well, Mrs. Yuki" the bluenette said with a soft and genuine smile.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" the woman asked.

"No, it's okay. I better get home as well, or my parents might call the FBI."

Angela laughed.

"I'm serious."

The woman stopped laughing and her eyes grew.

"Well, like I said, nice meeting you! Have a lovely evening! See you tomorrow, Jay'!" the bluenette smiled and made his way out of the house. He quickly started running so that he wouldn't be even wetter from the heavy pouring rain.

"What a lovely boy! Such good manners! Let's hope you brush some off of him"

"Yeah, Yeah" Jaden said in surprise. Jesse sure knew how to play a parent around his finger.

The next day Jaden was talking to Syrus and Alexis at the lunch table when a familiar bluenette appeared next to them. "Hi… Mind if I sit next to you guys?" he asked nervously.

"No, we don't mind!" Alexis grinned.

"Yeah! A friend of Jaden, is a friend of us!" Syrus smiled.

Jesse smiled at them and took a seat next to Jaden. He took a bite out of his sandwich when the brunette next to him spoke up. "Thanks for saving my ass yesterday! You're a great actor!"

"No problem!" Jesse grinned. _Wouldn't want that pretty hurt_. "And I wasn't acting. My parents put manners first!"

The three friends just looked at the bluenette in amazement. "Well okay, maybe a little" he laughed.

Jaden, Syrus and Alexis laughed with him and then proceeded with their lunching. All sorts of questions were bounced around, most of them being meant for Jesse. He was born and grew up in Europe, but travelled and switched a lot of schools because of his parents; they were business people so they didn't stay long in the same place. Because of this, though, he knew German, Finnish, Swedish, French, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Slovene and Croatian.

"Wow!" Syrus said excited. "You're like a walking dictionary!"

"Heh, thanks" the bluenette blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Jaden was supporting his head with his hand and kept looking at Jesse the whole time. This didn't go unnoticed as Alexis gently kicked him under the table. He snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at the blonde. She was smirking and sent him kisses, obviously mocking him.

Jesse noticed this and looked at Jaden. The brunette just blushed and took a sip of his orange juice. "Whoops" someone said and bumped into Jaden from behind. The boy slightly jumped up. This caused him to start coughing on the apple juice. He coughed several times, making the apple juice shoot out of his noise.

"Kayla!" Alexis growled. Syrus quickly ran over to Jaden and started patting him on the back.

"Sorry. I tripped" the blonde smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at Jesse. She then walked away, leaving the brunette gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" Jesse asked in a worried tone. He put a hand on Jaden's shoulder and waited for his friend to respond.

After dozens of pants and gasps, Jaden's breathing finally normalized. "Yeah… I'm okay… Phew!" he laughed. "What happened anyway?"

"Kayla 'accidentally' bumped into you…" Alexis said. "Do you want me to punch her? Because it's been like a dream of mine since forever!"

"Nah" Jaden shrugged it off. "Leave her."

"So… Who's Kayla?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, she's the queen be. Or at least she thinks so" Alexis snorted. "Everyone looks up to her, even though I don't know. In reality she's just a cold hearted bitch who'll do anyt-"

Alexis' sentence was cut short when Jaden spoke up. "Alexis…"

She gave her friend a glare. "I think you know where I'm going with this."

Jesse nodded.

They finished up eating and all went to their classes. Luckily, Jaden and Jesse were in the same Chemistry class. Unluckily, though, for them, so was Kayla.

"At room temperature, hydrogen chloride is a colorless gas, which forms white fumes of hydrochloric acid upon contact with atmospheric humidity" the teacher started.

Jaden, on the other hand though, was busy drawing doodles on a piece of paper. He didn't care about Chemistry. "_I'll never need it anyway_" was his excuse.

"Jaden!"

"Huh?!" the brunette's head shot up and he looked at the teacher. There were a bunch of chemical formulas written on the board, which he had no idea about.

"What is the chemical formula for hydrogen chloride?" the woman asked.

"Um… Give me a minute!" he said and started thinking. His thoughts were a mess because he had no idea what he was looking for! His eyes kept looking for an answer on the blackboard but there were a lot of formulas, so it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"You don't know, do you?" Mrs. Verdel, the chemistry teacher, asked.

"Not really…" he shyly answered and slightly ducked his head.

The black haired woman sighed. It was always the same story with Jaden. "How do you plan on making the class, if you don't even know something simple as this, Jaden? I'm worried about you!"

"It's okay! I'll manage!" he grinned.

"Loser" someone, Kayla, coughed from the back. The whole class started laughing gently at this remark.

The brunette just sighed and kept drawing on his piece of paper. Jesse looked at Kayla with a raised eyebrow and a frown. The blonde winked at him. The bluenette's expression didn't change, he just looked at Jaden. "Hey, Jay'"

The said brunette looked up at his friend to see why he was calling him.

"Do you want me to tutor you? I could do a Chemistry exam in my sleep" he smiled.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!" the bluenette grinned.

"Well, I don't want to burden you…" Jaden blushed.

"Nah, you aren't burdening me! It'll be fun!" Jesse said and kept on smiling.

_Damn it! Why does he have to have such beautiful… well, everything! _"O-Okay" Jaden chuckled.

"You two finished now?" Mrs. Verdel asked.

The two teens smiled at each other and nodded. The teacher continued with her explanation.

Kayla just glared and them and huffed. She would soon get what she wants. She _always_ does.

After class, Jaden and Jesse made plans for the afternoon. They agreed that they would head towards the brunette's house right after they finished their last class.

The last bell ran and it meant that school was officialy over for today. Some students quickly made their way out of the building, while some waited for their friends and took their time with leaving.

Jaden and Jesse were walking at a normal pace out of the school. They saw Alexis and Syrus standing next to a bench. They walked over to their friends.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" asked the blonde with a smile.

"Yeah. Jesse here's coming with me. He said he would tutor me."

"Oh I'm sure he will" Alexis snickered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she laughed. "Let's go."

The four friends walked for a few minutes before they had to part their ways. Alexis and Syrus went in one direction, while Jaden and Jesse went into the other. They said their goodbyes and continued walking to their homes.

After 10 minutes, or so, of walking, the two males reached their destination; Jaden's house. The brunette opened the door and led himself and his friend inside. "I'm home, mom!"

"Hi, sweetie!" Angela said. She came into the room wearing a smile. "Oh, hello, Jesse, was it?"

"Yes. It's nice seeing you, Mrs. Yuki! Looking lovely as ever!" he grinned.

"Oh my!" the woman blushed and chuckled. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Jesse's going to tutor me. He's really smart, you know" Jaden stated.

"How lovely! And I hope you're staying for dinner, you already snuck your way out yesterday!"

"Oh… Um… I don't know…" the bluenette blushed.

"No, no! You're staying and that's final! It's the least I can do for helping my little JayJay-kun!"

"Mom! What did I say about that name?!" the brunette growled with a blush.

"Sorry, sorry!" she laughed. "Oh, look at me!" she kept laughing and walked into the kitchen.

"Your mom… Seems like fun" Jesse said with an awkward smile.

"Oh it gets worse."

The two friends made their way into the brunette's room and quickly started with the learning. They started with some easy Math problem, so that Jesse could get Jaden warmed up. They then proceeded onto History, then English, then Biology and then Chemistry.

"Think, Jaden. If a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an…"

"Um…" Jaden hummed while scratching his head with his pencil. "A… Dation?"

Jesse stared at the brunette due to his answer. Jaden slightly blushed as of this. "Jaden… Dation isn't even a word."

"Damn it! I'm so stupid!" Jaden growled. This was probably the millionth time he said this about himself.

"The answer was an anion. And you're not stupid, Jay'. You're just not made for Chemistry" the bluenette tried to cheer his friend up.

"And Math" Jaden sighed with a frown. "And Biology, and History, and-"

The brunette was cut off when Jesse spoke up. "Stop! Why do you doubt in yourself so much?"

"Because my grades are horrible and I almost failed the grade last year? I don't even know how I managed to get to that grade!"

Jesse was just about to say something when they heard a shout coming from downstairs. "Boys, dinner!"

Jaden and Jesse packed up their things and made their way downstairs. Angela was waiting for them in the dining room with a table full of delicious food. "Food!" the brunette said with full of excitement. He launched himself towards the table and quickly started eating.

Jesse sweat dropped and sat next to him. He picked up his fork and started eating as well. "Wow, this is delicious, Mrs. Yuki!"

"Thank you, Jesse! I'm glad you like it!" the woman laughed.

"Hey, where's dad?" Jaden asked in between bites.

"Oh, he said he might have to work late tonight and probably wouldn't be able to come home in time for dinner. Guess he was right…"

After dinner, Jaden and Jesse walked to the main door where the bluenette said his goodbyes. "See you tomorrow?"

"Duh" his brunette friend grinned happily. "Oh, by the way, we still haven't exchanged phone numbers!"

"You're right!"

The two teens quickly pulled out their cellphones, gave them to each other and typed in their respective numbers. "Here you go" Jesse smiled and gave Jaden his phone back, while the brunette took back his own phone.

"Good night, Jaden" Jesse smiled and walked out.

"Night, Jesse."

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO? What do you guys think? This is actually more of a test run. I'll continue the story only if I get enough feedback, since I'm not sure about it. And this is also the longest chapter I have ever written for anything on my own! Can I get an applause?!

Anyway, I've created this because I recently started shipping Spiritshipping and I legitimately cannot get enough of it. It's so fucking cute!

So I decided to write my own fic! And like I said, still not sure about it.

And I know it seems sort of juvenile and teenage-ish right now, but that's because the serious stuff hasn't started yet. Yes, there will be a lot of serious issues unraveled. This isn't Rated M for nothing!

I also apologize if there are any grammatical errors or if some sentences don't make sense; I write mostly at night (and it's 2am currently) so forgive me, please! I'll re-read the thing later and update it if I find any mistakes!

So review if you want to see this continue, don't just Favorite it! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

_**With love, Electra xoxo**_


	2. Plots and Schemes and Secrets, Oh My!

_**Chapter 2: Plots and Schemes and Secrets, Oh My!**_

Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Syrus were sitting on the ground that was filled with soft grass. They all had a free period and they decided to spend it by relaxing and chatting a little.

The trees around them were providing a perfect shade, hiding them from the heat of the sunlight. The air was filled with a light scent of saffron.

"I think I'll try out for the soccer team" Jesse stated.

"You play soccer?" Jaden asked.

"And tennis and volleyball."

"Wow, is there something that you _can't_ do?" Syrus asked in amazement.

"Heh" Jesse blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't we go right now?" Alexis proposed.

"Good idea" Jaden smiled and stood up. His friends did the same and they all headed towards the sports field where Jaden had Gym class the day before.

They found a bunch of boys already kicking the ball around and a tall, dark haired man, holding a whistle, standing at the limits of the field. They walked over to him and Jesse spoke up. "Hello."

"Hm?" the man hummed and turned around. He was greeted by the sight of three boys and a girl, all of them having different hair colors. "How can I help you?"

"Well I was hoping to join the soccer team" the bluenette smiled.

"I see… Well I'm sorry, but all of the positions are already taken."

"What?" the four friends said in unison, astonished.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked with a frown.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Damn it…" Jesse frowned and looked down.

Jaden saw the look, which was full of disappointment, on his blue haired friend's face and decided to step in. "How about your four best guys against us four?!"

"What?" everyone asked.

"Me, Jesse, Syrus and Alexis will play against four of your best players. And if we win, Jesse gets to play for you!"

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted. She grabbed her best friend by the shoulder and dragged him over to herself. "Have you lost the last bit of your tiny brain? We don't know anything about soccer!"

"Come on! We have to do it! For Jesse!" Jaden demanded.

The blonde kept looking at him and then put on an evil smirk. "Oh, I see. You're trying to suck up to him, aren't ya'?"

"Wh-What?" the brunette blushed. "I am not!"

Alexis snorted and put her hands on her hips. She walked over to the coach and spoke up, "Fine. We'll do it."

"We will?" Syrus, Jaden and Jesse all said in unison. Although, Syrus' voice was the one with the least of excitement.

The blonde nodded and waited for the man's answer. "Hah!" he laughed. "You're on!"

"You four go change and I'll go over to my team" he continued and then blew his whistle, which caused everyone immense pain in their ears. The coach walked away and left the four friends alone.

"Jaden, Alexis, what are you doing?" Syrus asked in panic.

"Oh, just shut up and let's go get our Gym uniforms!" Alexis put her hand around Syrus and they all started walking towards the school to get their uniforms.

"Hey, Jaden" Jesse said while walking.

The brunette looked at his friend.

"Thanks" he said with a soft smile.

"N-No problem" Jaden blushed and quickly looked away, trying to hide his blush from the bluenette.

After changing into their sports uniforms, the four friends walked onto the field. They were awaited by four boys, all with well-built bodies.

"Crap!" Syrus said and slightly ducked his head, as if he was trying to hide his head in the shirt.

"What is it?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"The four guys, one of them is my brother" Syrus stated.

"And one of them is mine, too" Alexis gulped.

The four boys were Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes and Andrew Richfield.

Zane Truesdale is the older brother of Syrus. He's a Senior and considered the hottest guy at school. Girls want to date him, boys want to be like him. Well some boys also want to date him as well.

Atticus is the older brother to Alexis Rhodes. He often tries to set Alexis up with his guy friends, which irritates his sister. He's also a crazy, tree-hanging, surfer. He also takes crazy, embarrassing pictures of his sister whenever he gets the chance.

Andrew Richfield is the son of Jackson Richfield, a powerful businessman. His father always tries to get him into business and commerce, but Andrew wants to be a professional athlete. He is also the older brother of Isis Richfield.

"Hey, sis!" Atticus cheered with a goofy grin from the other side.

"Hi, Atticus" Alexis gulped. She knew this would be a tough challenge.

"I'm still not sure about this, guys…" Syrus shyly said.

"The match between Team Yuki and Team Domino High begins now!" the coach blew his annoying whistle and the game started. The ball was quickly lost between the kicks and passes between the 6 teens.

The goalkeeper on 'Team Yuki's' side was Syrus. He himself had no idea as to why, though; he wasn't really the fittest to be in the goal, but his three friends were faster than him, so they of course would have a better chance at winning with him being there.

On the other side, 'Team Domino Highs' goalkeeper was Chazz Princeton. Chazz is an arrogant snob from a rich family. His father and mother are both important and powerful business people, so they buy their, only, son everything he wants. Some people see him as the 'Male Kayla'.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted. The brunette looked at his friend. "Pass it here!"

Jaden nodded and quickly avoided Andrew who was trying to take the ball away from him. He kicked it to Alexis and she proceeded towards their opponent's goal.

Zane charged himself towards Alexis and the blonde gulped. "Alexis!" she heard a familiar voice shout. She looked to her left and saw Jesse. Knowing what he wanted, the blonde kicked the ball at the bluenette.

The bluenette accepted the ball and continued his way towards the other side of the field. Suddenly the ball disappeared and a figure ran past him; Atticus kicked the ball away from him. "Damn it!" Jesse cursed.

Atticus swiftly evaded Alexis and Jaden. Syrus panicked when he saw how close the tall brunette was getting. He kicked the ball with all his force and sent it flying towards the short bluenette. "Help!" Syrus cried out and tried to catch the ball, but alas, he failed. The black and white ball went past him and hit the net behind him, bending it in it's doing.

The coach blew the whistle and added 1 point to Team Domino High.

"Oh they're good" Jesse said in between a few pants.

* * *

The coach blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game. The teens were all sweating and panting from the exhaustion. The end result was 8:23, for Team Domino High.

"No!" Alexis cried out.

"Damn it!" Jaden growled.

Syrus just sighed and ducked his head.

"How could we lose?! Damn it, damn it, damn it! To Hell with everything!" Jaden kept shouting from anger.

Jesse approached him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Jaden. We did our best" he tried to cheer his friend up.

The coach approached the four friends and stuck out a hand for Jesse. The bluenette raised an eyebrow but decided to shake the man's hand anyway. "Welcome on board, Anderson!"

"WHAT?!" the four friends all shouted in unison.

"B-But we lost!" Syrus pointed out.

"Yes, that is true. But I've seen the passion in your eyes, kid. I'd be happy to have you on my team!" Mr. Morrison, the coach, said with a grin.

"Really?!" Jesse's eyes started to sparkle with joy and happiness. "Thank you so much! I will not disappoint you!"

"Hah" the man laughed, "Good to hear! See you tomorrow at 4pm!" he said and walked away.

Jesse turned around and his friends were surprised to see tears in his eyes. "You guys are the best. Thank you" he said with a smile.

"Awww!" the three best friends blushed and all hugged Jesse.

"Especially you, Jaden! If it wasn't for you, we would have never even competed!" Jesse grinned and gave the brunette a bear hug.

They all laughed when Jaden was pleading Jesse to lead go, so that he could breath.

Unknown to them, though, was the fact that they were being watched from afar, by a certain skinny blonde. "Jaden…" she said to herself and stood up. She picked up her purse and walked away.

* * *

The final bell rang and all the students made their way out of the facility. Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Syrus, of course, walked together again. They soon came to the point where they had to split up, but this time, Jesse was headed towards a different direction. "Huh? Aren't you coming to my place?"

"Sorry, Jay'. I'd to love, but… um… I promised my parents to help unpack some boxes. There's still some stuff left" Jesse said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh" Jaden said simply, but you could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Well… I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya'!" Alexis and Syrus said in unison and walked away.

"Bye, Jaden!" the bluenette said and waved goodbye to his friend.

"Bye, Jesse!" Jaden waved back and also walked away.

Jesse was walking through his new home town with his hands in his pockets and his thoughts in the clouds. He was thinking about how cute Jaden was for helping him out. It was a really sweet thing to do. He couldn't remember the last time someone did something so nice for him.

He soon reached his destination; an 8 story apartment building. He walked in it through the main gate and stopped at the mailboxes. He took his small mailbox key and unlocked the little container. His expression changed to one full of disappointment when he saw that it was empty. He sighed and closed the box. The bluenette then put the small key back into his pocket and walked into the elevator, pressing the number 7.

Once the elevator stopped, Jesse walked out of it and pulled out a different key, a bigger one. He stopped in front of his apartment door and unlocked it. When he stepped inside, he threw his shoes off and shut the door behind them.

The apartment wasn't that big, but had just enough room for everything; a small kitchen and dining room combine, a decent bathroom, a living room that and even a balcony. The only thing missing was a bedroom! Jesse had to put a bed in the corner of the living room due to this. It didn't really bother him since he lived alone and didn't need that much space. Yes, you read correctly; Jesse doesn't live with his parents, but he lives alone.

The bluenette put down his school backpack and walked over to his kitchen/dining room. It was directly connected to the living room without any walls, so you can't really say that he walked _into_ it.

He opened the refrigerator and took out a cup of instant ramen. He quickly warmed up some water and poured it into the cup, the ingredients in it mixing with the transparent liquid, finishing the instant meal.

He sat down and started eating. After a while, a blue cat with soft red eyes came walking up to Jesse. "Meow!" the little animal meowed and snuggled up to the bluenette's leg.

Jesse looked down and smiled. "Ruby!" he said and petted the cat on her head. "How are you doing, girl?"

"Meow!" she meowed in a happy tone.

Jesse smiled at his friend. He got Ruby when he was 14 and he loved her since the first day. He didn't know what he would do without her! She was always there for him when nobody else was.

The boy finished his meal and threw the little cup in the trash. He sighed and then opened the door of his porch and stepped out onto the balcony that was attached to his apartment.

The view was amazing. Living on the 7th floor really paid off. You could see the red lights shining from the airport. The sky was slowly starting to get darker, which made it even more ambient and serene.

Jesse leaned against the fence and smiled when a sudden image of Jaden appeared in his head. _What he did today… It was so sweet…_

Then images of Jaden in those short, tight, red short appeared in his head. He was all sweaty and panting hard. And that ass! _Wait! What am I thinking?! T-this has to stop!_

The bluenette shook his head and tried to process what just happened. He gulped and decided to head back in.

Once inside, Jesse closed the porch door and headed into the bathroom. Maybe a nice hot shower would make things better. And change his direction of thought!

* * *

The next day was a day like any other; the sun was shining brightly already, which caused the people Domino city to wake up pretty early. One of them was Jesse Anderson.

The bluenette was still sound asleep when the light of the sun started to gently shine across his face, even though he had curtains. He flinched slowly and stirred a little before sighing and opening his green, almost Emerald, eyes. The direct sunlight caused his pupils to shrink a little, letting in a smaller portion of the light.

He looked over to his nightstand to look at the clock; 6:58 the digital display said in bright red numbers. School starts at 8 so he still had an hour of time left.

He stirred some more in his bed before sitting up and stretching out his arms and yawning in the process. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to get ready to start the day.

It was now 7:31 and Jesse was racing down the stairs to go to school. He stopped in front of the mailboxes and quickly opened his, but sighed in disappointment when he noticed that it was still empty.

He quickly made his way out of the building and started running towards his school. Because the sun rose only a while ago, the clouds were still a mixture of soft orange and bright pink. The warm wind was gently rustling the trees, sending soft dead leaves crumpling to the ground.

The bluenette soon came the facility and saw Jaden, Syrus and Alexis all standing outside, talking and laughing. It was 7:48 so they still had some time left. He quickly made his way over to them, but was stopped halfway when a certain tall blonde girl stepped in front of him with a big smile. "Jesse!" she cheered in a happy tone.

"K-Kayla?" Jesse said in confusion. Why was _she_ talking to _him_?! Has the world gone mad? "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for making the team! You'll be an excellent asset to it!" she grinned happily.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Wow!" the blonde said in amazement. She jumped next to Jesse and started touching his upper arm. "You're really fit! Do you go to the gym?!"

"Um… Rarely" he laughed nervously.

Jaden, Alexis and Syrus were still all laughing when Jaden turned around and saw Kayla with her hands all over _his_-I mean… all over Jesse! "Why is Kayla touching my-I mean, Jesse?!"

Alexis and Syrus also turned around and saw the scene. Kayla was touching Jesse's upper arm and the bluenette looked incredibly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hey, Jesse, come over here!" the brunette shouted and waved to his friend.

Jesse and Kayla both noticed this and looked at the brunette. _God damn it, Jaden!_ Kayla thought.

_Thank God!_ Jesse sighed. "Well, I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me. See ya', Kayla" the bluenette smiled and waved goodbye to the blonde.

"Bye, Jess'!" Kayla waved back and then turned around, an angry expression forming itself immediately.

"Hey, guys" Jesse said when he came over to his friends.

"Why were you talking to Kayla?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"And why was she touching you?!" Jaden asked right after him. He slightly blushed after realizing how he asked it; it was in a very jealous way.

"Um… She sort of appeared in front of me and started talking to me. I don't know, she seems nice" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"KAYLA IS NOT NICE!" Syrus and Alexis shouted. Jesse sweat-dropped.

"Kayla's parents found her in a cave while exploring a forest, you know. She was wrapped in a towel with a letter on it, saying 'Please take care of my baby. Love, Satan'" Alexis said.

"What?" Jesse asked in pure confusion.

"She's joking" Syrus said. "But seriously; don't hang out with Kayla, no matter what."

"She's a life ruiner! She ruins people's lives!" Alexis continued.

Jesse noticed the sudden change of expression on Jaden. It was… confusing. It looked like he didn't like the mean comments about Kayla. _I wonder what that's about…_

* * *

The bell ran which meant the end of the first period. Kayla and Isis walked out of the classroom. The blonde was wearing a light blue shell blouse with a black belt around her waist. She also wore black leggings and black high heels. She carried a white purse in her right hand.

Isis on the other hand, wore a tight black tank top and a blue jacket with white stripes over it. On her legs she wore dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black high heels. She carried a black purse in her left hand. The whole outfit looked very much navy inspired.

"You should've seen the look on Jaden's face when I was all over Jesse" Kayla said with a smirk.

The two best friends were walking down the hallway, headed for their next class. "I thought you're going to leave Jaden alone. I mean, you two m-"

Isis' sentence was cut short when Kayla quickly spoke up. "Shut up! It's true… We made a pact that we would leave each other alone, but the pact never said anything about leaving a love interest alone!" she smirked.

"True… Wow, that's a good loophole."

"I know!" Kayla smiled. "I'm so cute!"

* * *

Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Syrus were sitting in the cafeteria, each of them enjoying in the food and conversation.

The cafeteria always smelled nice, unlike a lot of schools Jesse's been to. The place smelled like freshly made food and always had a warm atmosphere to it. The walls were in a soft light yellow, the floor was light gray linoleum. The tables were all made from metal but the desks where light brown wood, covered with some chemicals to protect it and that it would last longer.

And the food was always delicious! A lot of schools Jesse went to had the worst food, ever! But this school had eatable and really good food! You would have to be stupid to say no to it! Well, it's not a surprise actually; a lot of children from rich families go to this school, so their families also pay a lot of money to the school so that they can offer a better atmosphere.

But most people going to this school weren't rich; a lot were, but not the majority of them.

Kayla and Isis were sitting at a table that was specially reserved for them. They were eating their lunch while the blonde kept glaring at the brunette, Jaden, sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. "Do you have a plan to get Jesse yet, Kayla?" Isis asked while she took a sip of her water.

"Have we just met? Of course I have a plan! Come closer" she said with a smirk. The brunette leaned in closer and started listening. "First, we start acting friendly to Jaden and his two loser friends…"

"What?! But we can't be seen with those losers! They're… losers!" Isis said.

"Ugh!" Kayla growled. "Could you listen? Then we get Jaden's trust back. Then, when the time comes, we'll crush him like the bug he is!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Isis asked in awe.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Jaden was currently in Biology class. The classroom always smelled like ethanol and other chemicals, since it was also used for Chemistry. It also felt cold. The walls were white, the floor was gray and the tables were in a shade of gray as well. It just felt… depressing.

The brunette just sat there twirling his pencil in his hand while starring out the window into the now darkening sky. _More rain? Ugh…_ He mentally growled.

Jaden then looked up to the blackboard to see what the teacher was doing. They had Mrs. Verdel as she teaches both Biology and Chemistry. She was writing some… whatever those were, on the board while holding a textbook in her hand and explaining the material from it.

He missed Jesse. The bluenette had a very similar schedule as Jaden, but there were some differences. One of them being this period; while Jaden was dying from boredom in Biology class, Jesse was, probably, having fun in Gym class. Scratch that; he was definetly having fun in Gym class! His Gym teachers Joanne Fisher, a quite energetic and fun loving middle-aged lady. Her classes were never boring, unlike Mrs. Verdel's Biology class. Well it was boring for Jaden, at least.

Like said, he missed Jesse. The bluenette always made him smile, no matter what. Yes, they've known each other for a short time but Jaden just felt this sort of connection to the boy. And those weren't his hormones, it was his heart. He knew Jesse was something special, something different. He couldn't really label it, but he just knew it in the bottom of his heart.

Some hours later the final bell rang. Alexis and Syrus were waiting for Jaden to come from his last class. "Where is that idiot?" Alexis pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Probably looking for Jesse" Syrus snickered. The two of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"Dear Gods… It's probably true though" Alexis said while covering her mouth with her hand, partly hiding her smile.

Just as soon she finished her sentence when she felt something light hit her chin for a fraction of a second. "Huh?" she looked up and saw billions of transparent small orbs falling from the sky; it finally decided to rain. "Fuck! My hair!" she whined.

"Come on, let's go under the school roof!" Syrus quickly said and the two of them ran under the roof above the giant entrance door.

"If Jaden doesn't show up in the next 10 seconds, so help me God I will-"

Alexis' sentence was cut short when she heard a loud thud. The two friends looked behind them and saw Jaden lying on the floor on his stomach and his limbs spread wide out.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" the small boy asked with a sigh.

The brunette looked up at his two friends and started laughing nervously while patting the back of his head. "Guess I tripped."

"Come on, let's go already!" Alexis said.

"Wait" Jaden protested and stood up. The two friends turned around to see what he had to say. "Wha-What about J-Jesse?" he asked with a light blush.

"Jaden!" Syrus said with a smirk as he leaned closer to his friend.

"Is that a blush?!" Alexis asked with a smirk. Her voice was slightly lower, due to the gasp she added to the end of her sentence.

"N-No! Stop looking at me!" the brunette flailed around.

"Jesse already left, Jaden" Syrus said.

Jaden looked at his friend with slightly wide eyes.

"While someone was taking their time coming out of the school, Jesse already came out and told us he had to be somewhere" Alexis said. There was a hint of sorrow in her voice. She knew Jaden had a crush on Jesse, and she hated seeing her friends sad.

"Oh…" Jaden responded in a simple and monotone voice, while looking at the ground. "Well we better get going…"

"Why does it have to rain though?!" Alexis cried out.

On the other side of the town though, a certain bluenette came rushing into his apartment building. The automatic door closed behind him while he was gasping for air from all the running, although the rain still got him soaking wet. _Great…_

He then proceeded to the mailboxes and opened his little box. A small gasp escaped his body when he saw an envelope in it. He quickly grabbed it and turned it to the other side to see who it was from. A sad aura suddenly surrounded him when he realized it was just some junk mail. "Fucking advertisements!" he quietly growled and crushed the piece of paper in his hand. He closed the box and looked down at the ground, now disappointment written all over his face. _Just fucking great…_

* * *

Yay new chapter! I'm SOOOOO HAPPY with your reviews, guys! They are so sweet and just argh you're gonna make me cry. I'd respond to them but I just can't form my happiness into words so sorry :c

Anyway, before I address some important things here, tell me what you guys thoughts of the chapter! CRITICIZE EVERYTHING! What do you of the plot? Is it moving too fast, too slow? What do you think about the chapter titles? I try to make them sassy and fun, but I don't know; am I succeeding, am I not?! Tell me! Okay, on with the addressing!

Firstly; as you can see, Jaden and his friends are here sophomores, not seniors. I also changed that in the first chapter; nothing drastic, just a few words changed here and there. The reason this happened is because I needed Zane and the other guys to still be in school, and if Syrus was a senior, and Zane being his _older_ brother, that just wouldn't make sense.

Secondly; I hope the soccer part is okay! I literally have no idea about that game (I mean, besides the basics) because it just isn't interesting to me so I have no idea how these things are played. I watched a few when I was waaaaaaaaay younger, but who the Hell could remember something so unimportant like that?

Anyway, WHAT IS KAYLA PLOTTING? I SMELL TROUBLE! And why is Jesse so obsessed with his mailbox? Hmm… I now smell secrets as well! Guess you're going to find them out in the later chapters!

And I also reached another word record with this chapter! Yay, these things keep getting longer and longer!

So thank you again for your lovely reviews, and my thanks also goes to everyone who followed and favored this story! **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

Keep your eyes open for chapter 3!

_**With love, Electra xoxo**_


	3. Surface Tensions

_**Chapter 3: Surface Tensions**_

Three uneventful weeks have passed. Nothing too exciting happened really. Although, things were about to change soon…

It was a Friday and Jaden, Alexis and Syrus were currently sitting in the cafeteria, discussing the things that happened to them up to the moment.

Jesse just grabbed his food and was headed towards the table his friends were at. He was walking carefully around the tables, trying not to bump into the people that were walking past him. He stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar voice call his name; a female voice, to be exact. He turned around and saw Kayla, who was obviously sitting with Isis, waving at him and smiling. He gave her back a nervous smile and walked over to her. "What can I do for you, Kayla?"

"Sit down!" she said with a big smile.

_Um… Is she serious?_

"Jesse! Are you deaf or something?!"

"W-What? No" he stuttered, slightly afraid of the girl suddenly.

"Then sit down!" she ordered.

The bluenette quickly did as he was told and took the seat opposite the two girls. He placed the food tray in front of him and looked at it for a while, before looking up at the two girls sitting opposite him. "So, what do you need me for?"

"What? Can't a friend ask another friend to sit down without having an ulterior motive?" Kayla asked and took a sip of her water.

"We're friends?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"Of course!" Isis grinned. "I mean, we're hot, you're hot; it automatically makes us friends!"

Kayla smiled and nodded to her friend's statement. The bluenette, on the other hand though, had no idea what was happening. Why were they so nice to him? Although, he never really had an actual conversation with the two of them. His opinion was basically based on the things Jaden and his friends told him. But, why would they lie to him? This whole thing was just so confusing to him.

"Um… Look, Kayla. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to Jaden and the other over there" Jesse carefully said, trying not to anger the blonde. He didn't know who Kayla was when she was angry, and he didn't intend to find out; he had a feeling things turn ugly.

The blonde narrowed her eyes for a second but smiled after. "Okay! Tell Jaden I said hi!" she grinned.

"Will do" Jesse smiled and stood up. "See ya'! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, bye!" Isis cheered.

"I think Kayla wants to kill me or something!" the bluenette said when he appeared next to Jaden at the table.

The three friends looked at him in confusion, but Alexis soon spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"She and Isis just told me to sit down and then Kayla started saying that we're friends and stuff. I'm telling you, she's either trying to kill me or she's actually nice."

"You still think that she's capable of being nice?" Alexis asked. "Jesse, Kayla is a pure bitch! She doesn't care about anyone other than herself! She-"

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted while looking down. "Stop it…"

"But-"

"Stop. It" he now growled. Then he stood up, picked up his backpack and walked away angrily.

"Jaden!" Syrus called after him but the brunette wouldn't listen.

"Oh, what's that? Trouble in paradise?" Kayla snickered as she saw the scene.

"Jaden" Jesse tried to stand up but was stopped by Alexis' hand. "What was _that_ all about?"

"I went a little too far, I guess…" she said with her head slightly ducked.

The bluenette sat back down and breathed heavily through his nose. "Why does Jaden always get so weird when someone's insulting Kayla?"

"That's his story to tell" Syrus said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that we're not telling you the reason why Jaden gets so 'weird'. We want to, but we can't. We promised" Alexis explained.

"You think he'll tell me?" the bluenette asked.

"I don't know… Try asking him" Syrus said.

"Jesse huffed and decided to wait until the classes were over. Maybe he could take Jaden for some ice cream or something and they could talk.

Mother Nature wasn't on Jesse's side, though. It started raining after lunch so going out for ice cream would be just plain stupid. But he really wanted to know why Jaden was basically protecting the blonde. He knew he might be selfish because of it, but he just had to know! It was eating him up!

So after the final bell he quickly ran to the main gate and waited for Jaden to show up.

The brunette eventually came, after 20 minutes, and smiled when he saw Jesse waiting. "Jesse! What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you!"

_Wh-What? He-He's waiting for me? _"Is there something you need?" he managed to ask.

"Actually yes. Some answers" Jesse responded.

"Answers? What kind of answers? If it's about that 'Jaden Hearts Jesse' thing in the boy's bathroom on the second floor, I had nothing to do with it!" Jaden said in a fast pace.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… Never mind… Just don't use the boy's bathroom on the second floor…"

The bluenette sighed. "I was talking about as to why you always gets to protective over Kayla, whenever someone says something about her!"

Jaden's eye widened. He stopped talking and just stared at the bluenette. He couldn't tell him. He already hated himself for telling Alexis and Syrus, even though they were his best friends.

"Well?"

"I… I…"

"Jaden, what's the matter with you?" the bluenette kept on asking questions.

The brunette looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. "I just can't tell you!" he shouted and started running. He was out of the school and around the corner in a matter of seconds.

"J-Jaden?" Jesse said in awe. What was that all about?

* * *

Later that day Jesse was lying on his bed, playing some stupid games he downloaded onto his smartphone. It was stupid, but he had nothing better to do. He already finished his homework, even though it was a Friday, he took a long bath, he watched a movie… But nothing could get his mind off of today's events. He even thought about cleaning the whole apartment! You see how much out of proportion this was going?!

He groaned mid-game and pressed the home button, returning him back to the Home Screen. Jesse stared at the screen for a while, thinking about what to do next. He eventually pressed the 'Notebook' icon and started texting Jaden.

_Hey jay… are you mad at me?_

Jesse waited for a while before his phone beeped. He looked at the big bright display that said; 1 New Message. He slid the unlock slider and opened the message;

_Not really…_

_Then why did you just leave like that? It kinda hurt my feelings you know ):_

…

_Because I just can't tell you and you wouldn't let it go…_

_Then why did you tell alexis and syrus? I asked them about it but they didn't want to tell me. They said I should ask you_

_I love them a lot and I don't know what I would do without them but that was a mistake telling them. I shouldn't have. I promised that I wouldn't say anything_

_Promised who?_

…_Kayla…_

Now Jesse really wanted to know! He promised Kayla not to tell anything? Tell what?!

_Jay, I won't tell kayla you told me! I swear! You can trust me!_

_Why do you even want to know? And why so badly?_

_Am I not allowed to know about my best friends' life?_

Then things got silent. Jesse waited for about 6 minutes but nothing happened. Jaden didn't answer him. It sort of hurt him, to be honest. The bluenette told best friends tell each other everything!

Jay… we are best friends, right?

He waited another 5 minutes and decided to give up. It was pointless! Jaden would never tell him! Some best friend he was! Jesse was about to put his phone away when he got a message;

_Can I come over?_

Jesse gulped in fear. He then started typing; _come where?_

_To your place lol_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Now I was terrified! I told everyone I lived with my parents! What would they think if they suddenly find out that I lives alone and that I've been lying and keeping a secret from them the whole time?!

But then something suddenly popped in my head. I've been doing the exact thing Jaden was doing. Keeping secrets from him, just like he was. And I understand him, I guess. Some things are just… hard to explain.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone beeped. I looked at the new text message; _so what's your address?_

Well this was it. I could tell Jaden where I lived, have him come over, tell him my secret and him tell me his secret. A secret for a secret. But was I ready for that? I mean, it's not like I killed somebody or anything like that, but… I didn't want to pull Jaden into this whole mess and have him feel sorry for myself. I already feel sorry for myself…

I kept looking at the bright display, thinking of what to do. This was seriously harder than I thought it would be.

But if I wanted to have friends, actual friends, I would have to start letting them in on my life! Argh! I'm going to get a headache like this!

Whatever, I guess Jaden can know. I mean, I really trust him; he's been the most loyal person to me ever since I came here. He's so sweet and lovely… And his eyes are just pure love and softness!

Wait! What am I thinking?! His eyes are pure love and softness?! Oh God… I need to stop. We're just friends and I don't even like guys!

…

Right?

My phone beeped again and I quickly looked at it; _look you wanted to talk so can I come over or not?_

It took a few seconds before I could start pressing the letters; it was just so hard all of a sudden.

_Sure… Just walk up to the cross section we always take different directions at and I'll be waiting for you_

_Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes_

I gulped and sighed. This has to be done. Now or never.

It was starting to get slowly dark outside, which is logical since winter is around the corner. The temperature was also starting to decrease so I took out a warmer jacket and headed downstairs.

_**Normal POV**_

Jesse was now standing at the cross section he and Jaden were supposed to meet. The sky was already starting to become darker by the minute, even though it was just 7pm. The lights of passing cars flashed in front of Jesse's eyes, leaving him in a brief state of admiration of the pretty lights.

A gentle cold breeze glided across his cheeks when he saw the brunette approaching him. He nervously gulped and put on a smile. "Hey, Jaden."

"Hi" the brunette responded, in a less lively tone.

"So… Shall we?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and we walked over to his apartment building. When they entered Jesse looked at the mailbox but decided to leave that for now, it was probably empty anyway, he thought.

They took the elevator, since it was much faster than the stairs, and stopped in front of Jesse's apartment door. He breathed loudly through his nose and unlocked the door.

Jaden looked around and was surprised; he imagined Jesse's apartment bigger. _That little space for 3 people? Where do his parents sleep?_

He took off his shoes and walked behind the bluenette. The green eyed boy sat down on his bed Indian style and motioned the brunette to do the same.

They were sitting on Jesse's bed when the brunette spoke up. "So, where are your parents?" he asked, looking around.

"Um… I…" Jesse started, but was finding it hard to answer his question. "They… They don't live here."

"What?" Jaden's eyes widened.

"I… I'm sorry I lied to you… It's just that…" he couldn't finish his sentence. It was too hard. He wanted to, he really wanted for Jaden to know, but his body wouldn't let him.

A few tears then started creating themselves in the corners of Jesse's eyes. He chuckled and whipped them away. "Sorry… I can't… I just can't."

"Jesse? Is everything okay?" Jaden asked in a concerned voice, worried as to why his friend was suddenly so upset.

"Jaden… I… You don't need to tell me the reason why you've been protecting Kayla all this time" Jesse then said with a small smile.

"What?"

"It's okay" he said, "I don't mind. I mean, we all have some things we rather not talk about. I get it. I'm sorry I was being so annoying. I don't know what came over me."

Jaden smiled lightly and put a hand on Jesse's knee. The bluenette looked up at his friend. "It's okay, Jesse. You don't need to apologize… It's just… I promised Kayla I wouldn't talk about it and I was already stupid enough to tell Syrus and Alexis some of it."

"Some of it?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. They don't know the whole thing. It's between me and Kayla and I… I sort of want it to stay that way. I promised her I wouldn't say anything and I don't back up on my promises."

The bluenette kept looking at his friend and then smiled. "You're a good friend, you know?"

"Yeah" he chuckled. "Although…" he started but didn't finish his sentence.

"Although what, Jaden?"

Jaden kept looking at the ground and then spoke up, "I will tell you. After Homecoming."

"Homecoming?" Jesse asked.

"Yup" he smiled. "It's in 2 weeks. Are you going?"

"Oh… Um…" Jesse blushed slightly. And the weird thing was, he didn't know why he blushed! _What is wrong with me? _"I don't know… I wouldn't know who to go with."

"Well unless you decide to pick up a lucky girl last time, you can always come with me, Alexis and Syrus. We're going together as friends."

"Aren't you taking any girl?" Jesse asked.

Suddenly things got silent. Jaden kept looking at Jesse as if he almost grew two heads! You could feel the tension and awkwardness in the air. "Jaden?"

"Um… Jesse…" the brunette started and looked away, slightly blushing. "I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" the bluenette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That… I'm gay" Jaden stated, still looking away.

And if the atmosphere wasn't tense and awkward before, it was sure as Hell now! "Oh…" Jesse simply said.

_Oh great! He probably hates gay people and now hates me! Damn it, Jaden!_ Jaden thought.

"How would I know, Jaden?" asked Jesse in confusion.

"Well… Um… You've been here for almost 3 weeks and I just thought you knew… Maybe you talked with some people and they told you or something… I don't know…"

"Do you hate me?" Jaden added.

The bluenette's eyes widened. "What?! No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" he asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"I don't know… I don't really know what you think about the LGBT community…" Jaden responded with a blush covering his cheeks. _I need to stop blushing, like, right now!_

"I don't mind gay people, Jaden" Jesse laughed. "Besides, one of my best friends back in Europe was a lesbian. I'm pretty cool with the LGBT community."

"Oh… That's a relief. I couldn't imagine what I would do if you hated me."

After realizing what he just said, Jaden covered his mouth and _both_ of them blushed. "I mean… Ugh… I didn't mean as in… Um…"

"I get it, Jaden" Jesse nervously chuckled.

"So…" the bluenette started, "Would you like some tea or something?"

"No, it's okay. I should better get home before my mom starts freaking out" Jaden nervously chuckled and stood up. "And thanks."

"For?"

The brunette chuckled. "You sure you're the smart one?" he asked with a wink.

"Out!" Jesse said and playfully pushed the brunette to the entrance door.

"You're kicking a guest out? How rude!" Jaden sarcastically said.

"Out, you filthy animal!" the bluenette winked.

Jaden blushed lightly and quickly put on his shoes. "Um… got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to the mall or something with Alexis and Syrus."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Okay! I'll text you the dets later!" Jaden said and made his way out of the apartment. "Bye, Jess'!"

"Bye, Jay'!"

* * *

Jesse later laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what everything happened today. He was so close to tell Jaden about his past. So close. But he couldn't, he just couldn't do it. His body wouldn't let him, even though his mind wanted to. It did want to, right? Right?!

And those thoughts… Those weird thoughts… Those weird thoughts about those moments… Those weird thoughts about those moments, they were so weird. Why was he daydreaming of Jaden in his shorts and all sweaty and panting hard? He needed to stop! He wasn't gay! He liked girls! Although… He never really had a girlfriend or even thought about one… But that's probably because of his past! He didn't have time to think about that. Nor did he want to.

But he did want to think about Jaden… A lot! No! He didn't want to! His head was playing tricks to him! Yes, that's it!

Or is it?

"Argh! I don't even know!" he groaned and turned to the side. He pulled the little string that turned off the little lamp. The room soon became extremely dark, but the lights from outside still illuminated it just enough so that you knew where you were walking.

* * *

It was now Monday and Jesse was rushing to get to his first class. He usually doesn't oversleep but Jaden showed him an amazing mall on Saturday and because Jesse loved it so much, they went there on Sunday as well and they worked out the whole mall twice, which left them both tired and exhausted.

So he woke up at 7:49am and now he was rushing to his class, at 8:21am. The halls were all empty and quiet, his quick footsteps the only ones making a sound. Jesse just came around a corner when he bumped into someone tall.

"Argh!" he shouted when he hit the ground. He looked up and saw a tall, blonde woman with purple lipstick and a long blue coat. "I'm so sorry, miss! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"M-Miss?" she quietly mumbled.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. She appeared to be irritated, but why? He said he was sorry! "Miss? Are you okay?"

"Miss?" she repeated. "Miss?" she repeated again, but this time louder. "MISS?!" she shouted. "I HAVE A PhD! AND I AM NOT A WOMAN, YOU IMBECILE! I AM GROWN MAN!"

"You are?!" the bluenette asked in shock.

"DETENTION! DETENTION FOR A WHOLE WEEK!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU EVEN A TEACHER HERE?!"

"I AM THE PRINCIPAL'S EXECUTIVE! I AM DOCTOR VELLIAN CROWLER!"

"And I'm late!" Jesse screamed as he looked at his phone to see the time. He quickly passed the tall blond man and kept running towards hi classroom.

"Huh?" Crowler turned around in confusion. "Where do you think you're going?! Ugh! Damn these kids today!"

The bluenette opened the door widely and walked in. "Sorry I'm late!" he shouted which caused everyone to turn to his direction.

"Jesse? You, late?" Mr. Izumo said in awe. "You're never late, Mr. Anderson!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Izumo!" he apologized. "I overslept!" the bluenette slightly chuckled while scratching the back of his head in a nervous way.

"Hm… Well since you're one of my star students and it's the first time you're late I won't report you. But don't let it happen again!" the old man warned.

"I won't!" he quickly said and ran towards his seat, which was next to Jaden.

"My, how the mighty have fallen" the brunette said with a smirk.

"Shut it, Yuki!" he glared back.

Jaden just snickered and continued with his watching the outside, instead of paying attention in class.

After a few minutes, a small white crumbled piece of paper fell onto Jaden's table. He looked at the direction it came from and saw Jesse smiling. Curious, he opened the paper;_ want to study today?_

He wrote something underneath Jesse's message and threw it back to him, watching out that Mr. Izumo wouldn't notice them.

The bluenette opened the piece of paper; _what makes you think I want to study?_

He wrote something back and threw it to Jaden;_ because I know your grades and you're failing over half of them?_

It took a few seconds before Jaden wrote anything, but eventually he did; _Okay… We'll go to my place after school, okay?_

The brunette threw it back and smiled when Jesse nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jesse and Jaden were now standing under the bus stop at the school parking lot, waiting for Jaden's mother to pick them up. The weather forecast said that it would be raining pretty much the whole week, so Jaden made sure to tell his mom to come pick him up after school. Sure, he could've used and umbrella, but his mother, being the overprotective mother-hen she is, told him that she would picking him up, because he could get a cold!

"Man… What's up with the sudden drop of temperature?" Jaden asked, slightly ducking his head so that the collar of his jacket was covering his mouth and part of his nose, protecting them from the cold.

"It's not really that cold" Jesse said.

"What are you talking about?! I'm about to die! And my mom won't be coming for the next 10 minutes! Wouldn't have made a difference if we walked…"

"I guess I'm used to the cold since I'm from Northern Europe" Jesse awkwardly smiled. Then he got an idea. "Hey… Um… How about we share our body heat?"

"W-What?" Jaden asked with a slight blush covering his cheeks. Not even his collar could save him this time.

"You know… Like this…" Jesse said and walked behind the brunette. He put his arms around the boy's torso and squeezed him up against his body.

Jaden's face turned so red that you could see it from Pluto, probably. He felt the blood rush into his face vessels. "J-Jesse…"

Jesse realized what he was doing and felt blood rush to his face as well. _What am I doing?! Why am I hugging Jaden from behind! Guys don't hug! They… um… I don't know what they do, but I don't think they hug! Especially not like this! I need to let go… But… It feels sort of nice… Like, really nice. Jaden's hair smells so nice; strawberries, my favorite fruit!_

Jaden tried to say something but his body wouldn't let him. _Wow… I don't know why Jesse's doing this but… I really like it. He's so warm and strong… I feel so safe… And is that cologne? I don't know what it is, but dear God, it smells heavenly! Musky, but no too much!_ He was now about to say something, for real this time, when he saw his mother's car approaching them. "Mom!"

"Mom?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My mother is here!" Jaden said.

"Oh!" Jesse quickly let go of the brunette and felt sorry about it the second it happened; Jaden was so warm and cuddly.

The two separated and looked away, both of them blushing hard.

This didn't go unnoticed though; Angela, Jaden's mother, was smirking inside the car. _HAHA! Those two wouldn't know love if it hit them in the face!_

She stopped at the bus stop and let the window opposite her slide down. "Hey boys!" she said with a big smile. "It's pretty cold, isn't it?!"

* * *

BAM! Chapter 3! Took a little longer than the previous one. Sorry about that. I had no idea where I was going with it at the beginning but things eventually fell into place!

And I would also like to tell 'SpiritshippingFan' something (I would have PMed him/her, but he/she decided to be a coward and go anonymous); Your review was totally unnecessary and childish and just ugh; really? Did you really have to write it like that? Calling people retards? Your parents must be so proud of you. I actually demand an apology from you, since I did nothing to upset you. It was you who got upset over fanFICTION. And I already apologized for a crappy soccer scene; I have no clue of that game. So yeah, I want an apology. Also, that is not how the plot of the story will go. This won't with them having sex for the first time. And Kayla is not 'evil', it's just a defense mechanism (op op! that was a spoiler tehee :P)

Now that that's out… HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER?! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! They make me so happy and I was so happy with the previous ones! Agh, you guys just make my day whenever I read a new one! Sort of like when you guys get a new chapter; it's a good feeling, right? That's how I feel about reviews. And they take less time to write, SO GO AHEAD! REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU WANT TO!

Also, starting with the next chapter, I will be adding short next chapter descriptions in the author note. So make sure to read these! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, YOU WHORES! (LOVE YOU!)

_With love, Electra xoxo_


	4. Homecoming Hookup

NOTE: This is the **first part** of the 'Homecoming Trilogy'

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Homecoming Hookup**_

Jaden, Jesse and Jaden's mother, Angela, all drove into the Yuki's garage. The woman driving stopped the car and turned it off, pulling out the key. "We're here!" she cheered and got out of the car.

The two boys got out as well, closing the doors behind them. They haven't said one word to each other the entire ride. They felt... Sort of awkward. Jesse because he just went and gave Jaden a very intimate hug and the brunette because he _received_ that hug. It felt good though. Jaden felt so safe and warm; it was one of the best feelings he ever had. He never wanted to let go of the bluenette, but eventually he had to. And his mom arrived and Jaden knew she saw them. He could see the smirk on her face. Oh God, she'll never let that go. The brunette was already mentally preparing for it for the next 40-50 years.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jesse spoke up. "Earth to Jaden. Anbody in there?" the bluenette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry…" he said slowly. "I was just thinking about something. Come on, let's get inside."

The two teens went inside the house and quickly made their way up to the brunette's bedroom.

Jesse still remembered the room from his first visit; it was a decent sized room; there was a normal sized bed in the corner with dark blue sheets, a modern looking nightstand next to it and a clock and some other things on it, a tall wardrobe in one corner, a study table near it and some other ornaments around it. The walls were in a lighter blue and the edges of them were dark blue, which made a nice contrast. If you think about it, a lot of Jaden's things were blue.

"Wow, I didn't realize how many blue things you have, Jaden" Jesse said while scanning the room, this time trying to memorize it more.

"Ah, my mom says it's a phase. It's probably true though; I've already covered red and gray. I sort of miss the red, to be honest."

They sat down on Jaden's bed, Indian style, and took out their books. They didn't have much, but it was enough to keep them busy for an hour or two.

And it was even worse! They've been doing it for almost 3 hours! Lucky them, Jaden's mother soon appeared when they finished. She knocked on the door, opened it and smiled. "Hey, boys!"

"Hi, mom" the brunette said in a bored tone, still trying to win the game on Jesse's phone, the one the bluenette showed him.

"Hello, Mrs. Yuki!" said Jesse with a wide smile.

"Oh, Jesse, you've helped Jaden so much and I haven't seen him happier since you came! Just call me Angela!" she said with a warm and welcoming smile.

The brunette was still completely focused on the game but heard every word his mother said. Hello, blush.

"Okay, Mr-I mean, Angela."

"You'll be staying for dinner, right?" she then asked.

"Um…" the bluenette looked at Jaden; he stopped with his game and looked back at him. They kept looking at each other for a while, as if they were talking via telepathy. "Sure" he said with an awkward smile.

"Good, because I already put the food on the table!"

"What? You did? But what if I said no?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, please. Are you doubting my charisma skills?" she asked with a wink and then walked away.

"Your mom's really funny, Jaden."

"Hm?" he hummed and gave the bluenette back his phone. "Well, try living with her for 16 years. Gets less funny. She can be a real bitch."

"Don't say that!" Jesse almost shouted.

Jaden just looked at his friend and went silent. Why was he shouting at him? _Oh, yeah! Jesse doesn't live with his parents! Wait, what if they're dead?! Oh my God! And I'm here bitching about my mom when he doesn't even have one! _"Um…"

"Sorry…" the bluenette eventually apologized. "It's just… Don't talk about your mom like that. I'm sure she can be a little harsh sometimes, but she's being like that because she loves you. A mother would do anything to protect her child…" he said, although his last sentence was less audible, almost a whisper, as if he thought about something while saying it.

"Okay…?" Jaden said. "Anyway, let's go eat! I need food!"

"Imagine that!" Jesse said in a sarcastic tone.

The two of them quickly raced down. The three of them started eating, and Jaden's father wasn't coming home soon, again. He just got a promotion at work and had to work long hours. At least he got paid well.

After dinner, Jaden's mother proposed to drive Jesse back home, since it was already dark and she didn't feel comfortable about the fact that he would have to walk all the way back to his home. Sure, the streets of Domino City were more or less safe, but you never know what could happen! There are many types of people out there in the world.

Jaden, of course, decided to go with them. His excuse was though that he didn't want to be home alone. Really, Jaden? Really?

* * *

The three of them were currently driving towards Jesse's apartment. They were all silent, as none of them knew what to say; Jaden didn't want to talk about anything to Jesse with his mom next to them, his mom didn't really know what to say to him and Jesse was just nervous in general.

The lights on the streets were quickly passing them as they were driving fast. It left a beautiful neon trails behind them, each mixing with the light next to it. The cars passing them were slightly annoying the brunette; their lights shone brightly into his eyes, causing him to slightly wince every now and then.

They soon reached the apartment building but had to stop quite a few feet away from it, since there was a long line of cars ahead of them; why were there so many cars at this hour?

"What's up with all these cars?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know…" Angela said and leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. "Oh! I see an ambulance! Oh my goodness must've been an accident or something!"

"Guess we're stuck here…" Jaden groaned with a bored tone.

"I'll just walk back home. I mean, it's only a few feet away!" Jesse suggested.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sure! It's no problem! And thank you for everything! The dinner, the ride…" the bluenette said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me! Any friend of Jaden is always welcome in our house!" she smiled warmly.

"Well, I'll see you around, Jaden. Goodnight, Angela!" he smiled and opened the car door, walking carefully out.

Jaden and his mom were now waiting for the traffic to move on when the brunette looked over at Jesse's apartment building and saw the boy standing in front of an open mailbox, his expression said and disappointed. _Huh? What's that all about?_

* * *

_**Dream Flashback**_

"Hi, mommy!" Jesse cheerfully said as he came running into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother.

"Hi, sweetie" the teal hair colored woman smiled. "How was school?"

"Boring!" the small boy whined. "We were doing super easy stuff and I was soooo bored!"

"Well, that's because you're so smart" she smiled and brushed a few of his hair strands away from his eyes.

"Am I super smart, mommy?" Jesse, who was currently 7, asked, full of hope in his voice.

"Of course! You're the smartest boy in the world!" his mother said. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Jesse."

"Love you, too, mommy."

**_End of Flashback_**

"Mommy!" Jesse shot up from his bed, his heart racing fast. He blushed slightly as he realized what he said, but soon became sad when he remembered what he dreamed about. "Mom…" he quietly said, throwing his head back against the pillow.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. That dream… He hadn't dreamt about his mother for a while now, and it set a lot of emotions back into work. One of them was worry. He was worried that his mother might not be doing okay. If only he had enough money to go back! He could see how she's doing. He could hug her. They would talk all night. He would have his mother back. The most precious woman in his life.

* * *

The bell ending the second period rang and the students were emerging from their respected classrooms. The halls were soon filled with young people, as well as some professors headed towards the teacher room.

Alexis was currently switching books from her locker when a certain brunette approached her. "Hey, Lex'."

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed in terror and threw her things in the air. The papers and books went flying all around her, hitting the ground in the end, some faster than others. "Jaden! You idiot, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" he apologized while scratching the back of his head in a nervous way.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked while kneeling down and starting to pick up her things.

"What? Can't I talk to my best friend?" Jaden asked and also kneeled down, helping the blonde with the picking up.

They were quickly done and the brunette handed his friend the stuff. She put most of it back into the locker, but kept 2 books; probably for her next class.

"Hey, guys!" a deeper voice said behind them.

"OH MY GOD!" the two best friends shouted in unison. Jaden threw himself at Alexis and she grabbed him bridal style, in a very cartoonish way.

"Atticus?" Alexis said, still slightly in shock; she almost had a heart attack, twice, in less than 5 minutes!

"Hi, sis'" her older brother, Atticus Rhodes, said with a warm smile. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers, black Capri pants and sandals.

"Isn't it a little too cold to be wearing that?" Jaden asked after he got off the blonde.

"Eh, I don't mind" he grinned.

"And what do _you_ now want?" Alexis asked, getting tired of asking this question.

"Well, I was looking for Jaden, actually" he said.

"Me?" Jaden asked while pointing to himself.

"Him?" Alexis asked while pointing to the brunette next to her.

The bell rang which stopped everyone from what they were about to say. After it stopped Alexis spoke up. "Well, you should have come earlier. We need to go to class. Come on, Jaden."

"Jaden, don't go! I need to talk to you! Please!" Atticus whined. He bit his lower lip and made his eyes look sad and hurt, trying his best to persuade the other male.

"Um…" Jaden didn't know what to do. Go to a boring class and not pay attention anyway, or skip it and talk with Atticus?

…

Well, that was obvious.

"Let's go!" Jaden grabbed Atticus by his arm and started running, pulling the other brunette after him.

"Jaden! Atticus! Get right back here!" the blonde shouted after mom.

"Sorry, mom!" the both of them shouted back in unison and laughed.

"Those two are going to be the death of me one day…" she sighed and walked to her class.

* * *

The two brunette's were sitting under a tree, each eating a chocolate bar. They went for a quick stop at the school cafeteria to buy something sweet, as they both had an extreme sweet tooth.

"So, what's up?" Jaden asked and took another bite of his sweet treat.

Atticus looked down at the ground, his expression changing from happy and hyper to sad and serious. Well, that diminished quickly.

"Atty? Is everything okay?"

The said brunette quickly shot his head up, his eyes wide with amazement. He hadn't heard Jaden call him 'Atty' in a long time.

Jaden raised an eyebrow as to why his friend suddenly looked at him like that, but quickly realized why. _Damn it! _"Um… I…"

"It's okay, Jay'" Atticus reassured him.

"So…" Jay' started, "What did you want to talk about?"

The other brunette looked down again and Jaden could've have sworn he saw him blush a little. "Um… I know we haven't really talked much since… last year… but I just didn't know who else to turn to..."

"What are you talking about?" Now Jaden was really curious.

"Um…" Atticus blushed again lightly. "Let's just say that I like this guy… A lot…"

_He likes a guy? A lot?! Who is it?! Is it me?_ "Okay… Who?"

The other brunette closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm down; his heart was racing like crazy. "Z-… Za-Zane…"

_ZANE?! OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY? Well, if I really think about it… Zane's pretty hot and they're best friends. No wonder Atticus has a crush on him_. "What?! Since when?!"

"Since… um… I don't know, a few months ago."

"I see… And you want to tell him, right?"

"Yes…" Atticus answered, his expression looking like he was afraid, which we also was. "I'm just scared… What if he hates me? I mean, we've been best friends since forever. And what would I even do? Go to a restaurant with him and tell him? 'Hey, bro, this is gonna be random but you should know that I've got a big gay crush on you. Pass the salt, please'?"

"Well… That wouldn't be my first suggestion… And why would he hate you? I thought he was cool with you being gay" Jaden said with a raised eyebrow.

"He is, but being gay and being gay and having a crush on him is different! Very different! I even once told him to not worry about it because he isn't my type!" Atticus said, screaming the last part.

"Why did you do that? Zane is everyone's type!"

"I KNOW!"

Jaden sighed and closed his eyes. He would really have to think about this one. This wasn't like a video game where you could press restart and try all over again; this was concerning people's lives and their emotions; it wasn't something to just play with when you're bored!

"I've thought about asking him to the Homecoming dance…" Atticus admitted, smiling and blushing due to it.

"You have? Hmm…"

"I'm just so confused on what to do. I want to tell him but I don't want to ruin our friendship! It's just really hard keeping my cool every time I'm around him!"

Jaden nodded and kept on thinking. What to do, what to do? "What if I talk to him? Maybe he'll take it easier if he hears it from me. I mean, it would still be less awkward and he could really think about what to say, instead of panicking and maybe end up saying something idiotic that he would later regret."

"You have a point there, yeah…" Atticus agreed. "Okay! Do it! Please!"

The other brunette grinned and gave him a thumb up. "Will do, Atty!"

They looked at each other and blushed. "I mean… Ugh… I really should stop calling you like that."

"It's okay" Atticus reassured him, although you could see that it was a little awkward for him as well. "And thank you, Jay."

"No problem, Atticus."

* * *

After classes Jaden, Alexis and Syrus were walking back home, without Jesse this time; he wasn't even in school that day. They all texted him and he told them that he wasn't feeling to well. Jaden didn't really believe that though; Jesse's expression in front of the mailbox just wouldn't leave his head.

But he had other things to worry about! He had to talk to Zane about Atticus and his feelings towards him. He wasn't really sure how he would approach the whole situation; sure, Zane and Jaden were friends, although they didn't really talk that much. Just the occasional 'hello' or 'hi' every now and then. They didn't even have anything in common. Or did they? Well, Jaden wouldn't know since they talked so little. He just hoped it would go well. He couldn't handle all the drama.

The brunette told Syrus he needed to see his brother, and after a bunch of questions Syrus agreed and they walked to his house. Syrus lived in a pretty fancy house; it was in the wealthier neighborhood. Yes, his parents had quite a lot of money, although Syrus didn't feel like a part of the 'high society'. Sure, he liked the money, but he wouldn't mind living a mediocre life. Like Jaden.

Jaden walked into the house and went upstairs. He didn't care about his surrounding; unlike the first time he visited Syrus. He thought he was in a castle! Everything looked so expensive and old; although, it was obvious the stuff was more or less new, it just looked old, you know, to give the room that whole vintage feel and look.

The brunette stopped in front of Zane's door and gulped. It was like entering the Devil's Lair… Okay, bad comparison, but he was still extremely nervous. Eventually he gathered up the courage and knocked on the door. A "Yes?" was heard a few seconds later.

Jaden grabbed the door handle and opened the door, walking in. He closed the door behind him and smiled at Zane, who was currently sitting Indian style on his bed, doing something on his laptop. "Jaden? How can I help you?"

"Hi, Zane… Um… I just needed to talk to you about something… Well, some_one_…"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

The brunette walked closer to the older male and stopped in front of the bed. The dark haired teen gestured him to sit down, and Jaden gladly did. "Atticus…"

"Atticus?"

"Yes… He wanted to tell you himself, but he was too scared to do it so I told him I would talk to you instead…"

"Talk to me about what, Jaden?"

"Um… Atticus… Well he… You see…"

"Jaden" Zane started, "If you plan on telling me, tell me now, because I have school stuff to do."

"Atticus really likes you and wants to go to the Homecoming dance with you!" Jaden spat out in a fast pace. He covered his mouth after he realized he just told Zane.

There was silence between them. The black haired teen just kept staring at the brunette, his facial expression a mixture of confusion and shock, obviously.

After a while, Jaden decided to break the tension. "Zane? Say something…"

But he didn't. He just looked at his computer screen and breathed loudly out through his nose.

"Zane?"

"Go" he simply responded.

"What?"

"Just go, Jaden."

"Wha-"

"I'm busy, Jaden. I don't have time for this right now. Thank you for telling me, though. Goodbye."

Jaden just looked at Zane and was left speechless. What an ass! He stood up and walked out of the latter's room, leaving behind a confused Zane.

* * *

Jaden was currently trying his best to do his Chemistry homework. "Okay… An alcohol is an organic compound in which the hy-hydroxyl functional group (-OH) is bound to a carbon atom… Name the following chemical formula; C6H13OH … Um… Six is… Hex… And the name of the alkane chain loses the terminal "e" and adds "ol"… So it's… Hexanol!"

He quickly checked the answers their teacher gave them and cheered from happiness because he got it right. "Maybe I'm finally starting to understand chemistry! All thanks to Jesse!"

He stopped his thoughts when he realized what he said. He was then overwhelmed with an urge to check on the bluenette; they haven't spoken since he texted him after first period.

Jaden grabbed his phone from his nightstand and was about to unlock it when he received a text message from Atticus; _I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF!_

"WHAT?!" he shouted and put a hand over his mouth when he realized how loud his shout actually was. He quickly started texting back; _what are you talking about?!_

_Zane isn't responding to my texts or answering my calls!_

_Maybe he's busy?_

_I told Alexis to text him something and he answered her rather quickly! Great, just great! I fucking ruined our friendship…_

Jaden rubbed his eyes and sighed. This would take a while_; okay, first go into the kitchen_

A minute, maybe two, passed and Atticus responded; _okay, I'm here. What now?_

_Open the cabinet with the medicine and shit_

_Okay… Now what?_

_NOW TAKE A XANAX AND CHILL!_

_OH MY GOD I AM KILLING YOU!_

_But no seriously, calm down! He just probably needs some time to process everything. If you really love him then give him time; he just found out his best friend in basically in love with him, that can confuse a man!_

_You're probably right… Thanks, Jay-Jay!_

_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

* * *

It's been 2 days since Atticus, or should I say Jaden, confessed his feelings for Zane. The dark haired boy hadn't spoken a word with him since. The brunette was done with his life. He was sad and depressed the whole time, he didn't eat, he wanted to sleep all day long, his interest in sports faded away, he kept watching Brokeback Mountain over and over again, bawling his eyes out at the end, like he saw it for the first time.

And Alexis was getting fed up with it. She didn't know why her brother was acting like this, but it all started since he and Jaden had that talk that day. _What did those two idiots do now?_ "Jaden!"

The said brunette turned around. He was currently re-arranging some stuff in his locker. "What's up?"

"What happened between you and Atticus?"

"Wh-What?" he stuttered. He did not want Alexis to know! Although, she was his best friend. But she was also Atticus' sister! It was just so confusing!

"Ever since that day he dragged you with him, he's been acting like Jake Gyllenhaal died! Or worse!" she shouted the last sentence.

"What's worse than dying?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Impregnating someone. So, what happened?"

"Um… I don't know I should tell you." Jaden kept moving his eyes all around, but he wouldn't stop them to look at Alexis. He was afraid, a little. Okay, a lot.

"Jaden Yuki" Alexis said and grabbed her best friend by his collar, "If you don't tell me why my brother is all the way down in the dumps, so help me God I wi-"

Her sentence was cut short when the scared boy spoke up. "Atticus has a huge crush on Zane and I told him because he was too afraid to do it and now Zane won't talk to him!"

Alexis kept looking and looking at him. I wonder how long she could've lasted before her eyeballs would have fallen out.

"Atticus… huge crush… Zane?" was all she managed to repeat. She was in complete shock! Not because Atticus was into guys, no, she was way over that; but it bothered her that it was Zane Truesdale! Why did he have to fall for him?! That guy is like a brick wall! Although, you would probably have a better conversation with the wall than him.

Isis was just finished putting her lipstick on when she overheard the conversation between Jaden and Alexis. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock_. Atticus Rhodes has a huge crush on Zane Truesdale?! Oh my God!_ She quickly pulled out her cellphone out of her purse and dialed Kayla's number.

"I'm right in the middle of planning on how to get rid of Jaden without leaving a trace. This better be good" Kayla said.

"Oh, it is! I have major gossip!" Isis said with the excitement clearly audible in her voice.

"Do tell!"

"Atticus Rhodes has a _huge_ crush on Zane Truesdale and Zane found out and now he isn't talking to him!" she said and started laughed.

"No way!" Kayla responded in disbelief and shock. She knew Atticus was gay, hell, everyone knew, but him having a crush on Zane?! That was just priceless! "Dear God, this is rich!"

"Let the humiliation begin" Isis slowly said smirked. Kayla laughed on the other side and they both ended the call. Oh oh, trouble.

* * *

The next day, Atticus was walking through the hallway, his backpack hanging from one of his shoulders. He was nervous, very nervous, because everyone kept looking at him. Some people were even snickering. _Why do I have a bad feeling…?_

He stopped at his locker and tried to unlock it, but some random guy stepped in front of him. "So, you're really into Truesdale?"

Atticus' face switched from bright red to pale in seconds. "Wh-What?" he asked, shock written all over his face. Jaden and Zane were the only people who knew! Why did this guy now know? Did Zane maybe tell someone else? No, he wouldn't. Maybe Jaden? Nah. _This isn't making sense!_

"He's, like, your best friend. How can you be so disgusting and fall in love with him? He's not even a fag" a random girl holding her books said.

"I…" the brunette tried to say something but it wasn't working. He didn't understand what was happening.

"I bet he looked at Zane when he was undressing…" a different girl whispered to her friend.

"What a perv!" her friend said.

"Did you ever jerk off while thinking about Truesdale?" another guy asked while leaning against the locker with his elbow.

The older Rhodes' eyes widened. Why were people saying all of these things? None of those things were even true! Well, maybe one of them. And not the 'jerk off' part!

"What if he tries to rape Zane?" a girl said.

"Ew, how can a guy even like another guy? That is just so wrong!" another girl said.

"You need Jesus!" a boy shouted.

Atticus' eyes wide and mouth were both wide open. "B-But… I… I…"

"Perv!"

"Fag!"

"You're disgusting!"

"Poor Zane! Go kill yourself!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and quickly started running, but bumped into someone. Everyone went silent. He looked up and saw Zane. _Great…_

The dark haired boy was looking at his friend. He had a few tears in his eyes and he looked like he just saw someone being murdered. It hurt him seeing his friend like that. Even more after he heard what those people said.

He offered a hand and waited for the brunette to respond.

Atticus looked at Zane's hand and then the other male's face; he was giving him a warm smile. He slowly took the hand and was pushed up when the older Truesdale pushed him towards himself. He was about to say something when he felt his chest hit Zane's chest, and his lips… Zane's lips. _Wh-What's ha-happening?_

Everyone's mouths dropped and their eyes widened. Some people even fainted. A few of them because of nosebleeds!

The brunette felt Zane's tongue asking for permission to enter, and he happily agreed to it.

The, by about an inch, taller boy pushed his tongue into the other's mouth and started exploring it. Atticus tasted sweet but strong as well, not leaving out the masculinity. Their tongues battled and danced in swirls, leaving everyone around them in shock.

Their lips soon parted, which left both disappointed, and Zane looked Atticus in the eyes. "Will you be going to Homecoming with me?" he asked gently.

Atticus smiled softly and nodded. The older Truesdale intertwined his fingers with the older Rhodes' one's. They then walked off to their second class, while some people were trying to wake up their fainted friends, others were texting other people, and others just stared.

* * *

Jaden knocked on Jesse's apartment door and put his hands in his pockets. They made plans for the brunette to come to the bluenette's place after school to catch up on what was going on. He waited and waited when an unlocking was heard. The door opened wide and Jaden's eyes almost fell out. There he was, Jesse Anderson, standing in front of Jaden, without a shirt on. He was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that hung dangerously low. Not that the brunette minded, though.

"Hey, Jay'" Jesse said with a smile. He looked at his friend and noticed he was completely red in his face. "Jay', are you feeling okay? You seem a little hot."

"I, what?" the brunette managed to say.

"Your face. It looks like somebody put you in the oven for half an hour. Come in, I'll get you some water" he said and grabbed Jaden by his arm, pulling him inside.

"O-Okay" Jaden said while still completely in trance due to Jesse's exposed upper body. Dear Gods, that boy had an amazing body!

He sat down in front of the table and Jesse handed him the glass of water. "Thanks…" he said and gulped down all the water in a matter of seconds.

"Feeling better?'" the bluenette asked him with a smile.

"Much."

Jesse then sat next to Jaden and rested his head on his palm. "Listen, Jesse…" the brunette started, "about the Homecoming dance…"

"It's tomorrow, right?" the bluenette interrupted him.

Jade nodded slowly. "I don't think I'll be going…"

"What? Why?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Well, Atticus and Zane basically started dating and-"

"They what?!" screamed the bluenette.

"They're dating! Long story, I'll tell you later." Jesse just nodded. "Anyway, I don't feel like going anymore. There are going to be a bunch of couples and I don't need a reminder that I'm alone. Mostly because of Zane and Atticus. I mean, I'm not blaming them, it's just that they'll be the only two guys going together and I wish I had that to… and just… ugh… Am I making sense?"

The other boy smiled softly. "I understand, Jaden. But you have to come It'll be fun! You, me, Alexis and Syrus!"

"Thanks, but no thanks" Jaden said with a weak smile. "It's okay, really. There's always next year."

"Jaden…"

"Listen, I should go now. I'll see you later, okay?" he said and stood up, quickly making his way over to the door. He put on his shoes and opened the door. "Bye, Jess'!" he cheered and ran out.

"Jaden!" Jesse shouted after him but the brunette was already gone. _What's up with him?_

* * *

Voilà! Chapter 4! Sorry it took a little longer to post it unlike the previous chapters. It's longer than them, so it took a little longer to write it.

And I bet you didn't see the Zane and Atticus hookup! HA! PLOT TWISTS~~~~

Anyway, **PLEASE** review! I am loving your reviews so far! They are so sweet and cute and just argh, you guys are the best! Review review review review!

**ALSO**! I started writing another Yugioh fic. I KNOW, I have a billion fics running and I go start writing a new one. It was just stuck in my head for a while and wouldn't go out, so I had to write it. Chapter 1 is already written and chapter 2 is almost done. It's basically about a new generation; set many years after GX. It's called YuGiOh Infinity Force. A simple description of it is; "A new year is starting at the Shinsei Duel Academy. New students arrive. As well as new enemies, which also means new monsters, spells, traps and adventures! And a group called 'Infinix' appears. They say they're out to gather the six mystical 'Primary Gods' cards. What could this mean?" What do you think? Is it worth posting? Give me your honest opinion! THANK YOU!

_**With love, Electra xoxo**_


	5. Homecoming Horror

NOTE: This is part TWO of the 'Homecoming Trilogy'

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Homecoming Horror**_

It was the day of the Homecoming dance, which made most people, if not everyone, excited. Although, this year things would end differently than they usually do.

Jesse was sitting in a chair, a green one, to be exact. He was currently inside a hospital room, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying. And the waterworks haven't ended yet. He looked up at the sleeping, or unconscious to be exact, figure lying in bed. The person's body was covered in thin white sheets that looked like they didn't provide much heat. The only thing sticking out was the person's head. They had some scratches on their head and their was ruffled. The person was no other than Jaden Yuki.

"Jaden..." Jesse said so quietly that it was barely audible. "Wake up, please..."

But he didn't wake up. He continued sleeping.

* * *

_**8 HOURS AGO**_

"Why?!" Alexis and Syrus both cried out.

"I just don't feel like going!" Jaden said with a nervous smile.

"But we said we would all be going together!" the short boy frowned.

Jaden sighed. He didn't really feel like having this discussion. "Look" he started, "the thing is, I'm starting to like Jesse… Like, like! And I don't want that to ruin my friendship with him, so I think I should back off from him for a while to cool things down."

"I see…" Syrus responded.

Alexis, on the other hand though, smirked. "I knew it! You're such a horrible liar."

"Or you just know me to well."

"Where is Jesse anyway?" she asked.

"He's got soccer practice. Which is really stupid, considering the weather! What if he gets sick?" the brunette frowned.

His two friends just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You seriously have a thing for him, Jaden" Syrus said.

"Why not just tell him?" the blonde girl proposed with a smile.

"Are you insane?!" Jaden shrieked.

"Why?! You said he's cool with you being gay, and he's been really sweet to you ever since. And who knows, maybe he feels the same" Alexis said and winked when finishing her sentence.

"But he said he's straight!" Jaden whined.

They were currently walking back home. The Homecoming dance was today and people were extremely excited about it. They got to dress up in fancy dresses and go out with a special person and dance with them.

"How can their coach expect them to practice in this low temparature?" Alexis said with a frown as she, as well as Jaden and Syrus, sat down on the bleachers.

"This is insane. Jesse's gonna get a cold!" the brunette whined. He then turned to his two friends and saw them snickering at him. "I hate you people!"

They saw Jesse, as well as other players, kicking the ball across the field, passing it to their respected team.

It was really crazy to practice in this weather. The temparature was getting lower every day, indicating winter being around the corner.

* * *

"I need to go now! See you tomorrow, guys!" Jaden quickly said and ran off, leaving behind Alexis and Syrus, both completely confused.

"Jaden! Wait!" Syrus called after him.

"What was that all about?" the blonde girl next to Syrus asked.

"Hey, guys!" Jesse cheered as he came to his two friends. His practice just ended and he was free to go home. "Wasn't Jaden with you guys?"

"He was" Alexis nodded.

"But for whatever reason, he just ran away after you guys were done" Syrus said.

"I see… So, you two excited for the dance?!" the bluenette asked with a grin. They all then started moving along, each headed home.

"You bet!" the shorter bluenette said.

"I still don't know what to wear, though" Alexis said with a finger on her chin.

"I'm sure you'll look good in anything" Jesse said.

"Oh. T-Thank you, Jesse" she said and blushed slightly. _Wait! Did you just blush? Alexandra Valentine Rhodes, why did you just blush?!_

"So, where and when do we meet?" Jesse asked.

"Oh… Um…" Alexis wanted to say something, but suddenly realized her brain went to mush.

Syrus raised an eyebrow at this while looking at her. "We can meet outside the school entrance at around 8 or so."

Jesse nodded.

They soon had to go each their way, if they wanted to reach their homes. Jesse came walking into his apartment building and, of course, turned towards the mailboxes. He stopped in front of them and took a deep breath. He opened his little metal box and frowned in disappointment. He then closed the box and continued his way upstairs. Like every day.

Jesse was currently headed out of his bathroom. The only thing he was wearing was a white towel, wrapped around his hips. His hair was still a little damp from the steam from the shower, which made it hover over his eyes, which was, to be honest, quite irritating to him. Although, he always hated going to the hairdresser and cutting it; he got the beautiful color, as well as its strength and beauty in general, from his mother. He felt like cutting a piece of it was like cutting a piece of the bond between him and his mother.

He stopped in front of his balcony window and looked at the city and its sky. It was getting darker, which meant he would slowly have to start getting ready for the dance. He already prepared his suit, which was the fanciest piece of clothing he owned. It was rather simple, though; it was in a dark royal blue color. He also had a matching tie to go with it.

6:14AM Jesse read on his phone. He sighed and locked it and put it back on his bed. He then walked back into his bathroom and started getting ready.

* * *

_**Jaden's POV**_

Truth be told, I wanted to go the Homecoming dance. And I would have gone, if it weren't for Kayla.

_**FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY**_

I was walking to Jesse's apartment. We made plans for me to come to his place after school to catch up on what was going on. It was cold so I put my hands in my jacket's pockets and tucked my head lower so that the collar of my jacket was protecting my nose and mouth. I was just about to enter the building when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Yuki!" Or my last name, to be exact.

I turned around and saw Kayla. She was wearing a black coat, black skinny jeans, black winter wedges and she was holding a big black purse; what's up with all the black? Did somebody die? "Yes, Kayla?"

"Look, I know we made a deal, but I'm just here to tell you to leave Jesse alone!" she said in a commanding voice. Although, considering it was Kayla we're talking about, you could just say it was her regular voice.

"W-What?" I asked in confusion. Why should I leave Jesse alone? He's my friend!

"You heard me, Yuki! Leave him the fuck alone. He's mine!" she growled.

Oh, so that's what this is all about. "Well, good for you, I guess. But why would I have to leave him alone? I don't like him."

"Oh, please" she snorted. "People in China know you've got a crush on him!"

"What? I-Is it that ob-obvious?" I asked with a blush.

"Not really. I just know you too well, Yuki" Kayla said with a smirk. "So I'm going to warn you. Leave him alone. Because if you don't, I will kill you."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" I asked, now with a serious voice. "You will kill me? Seriously, Kayla? Seriously? You're threatening to kill people now? Wow, that's a new low. Even for you." I know I'm usually a nice person, but that just hit a nerve of mine. Sorry, Kay'.

"What? I just don't like competition" she answered with a huff.

"Okay, Kayla. Then please explain to me, how am I supposed to 'snatch' Jesse away from you, if he is a heterosexual male, while I am a homosexual one?"

She didn't answer. She just looked at me with both her eyebrows raised. Too bad that didn't last long. "I don't care, Yuki. But listen," she stepped closer towards me, now being face to face with me, "if you show up at the dance tonight, you _will_ end up in a body bag. Got that?"

I narrowed my eyes and then sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I won't be going, I guess…"

"Excellent!" she cheered. "See how good we can get along, if you obey me! Well, I gotta go now. Have to buy a new dress, get my hair and make-up done. Busy, busy, busy!" she said and walked away with a proud expression.

I then sighed and continued my way into the building.

I took the elevator to get to Jesse's floor faster. I knocked on Jesse's apartment door and put his hands in his pockets. I waited and waited when an unlocking was heard. The door opened wide and my eyes almost fell out. There he was, Jesse Anderson, standing in front of me, without a shirt on. I swear, it was the Gods testing me. He was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that hung dangerously low. I didn't really mind, though. I mean, that ass looked so deli-

"Hey, Jay'" Jesse said with a smile. He looked at me friend and raised an eyebrow. Wait, was I blushing? Crap on a stick! "Jay', are you feeling okay? You seem a little hot."

"I, what?" was everything I managed to say. I think my brain broke that moment.

"Your face. It looks like somebody put you in the oven for half an hour. Come in, I'll get you some water" he said and grabbed me by his arm, pulling me inside. Oh great, he's got really strong arms. Curse my weird strong arms and legs fetish!

"O-Okay" I, somehow, managed to say while still completely in trance due to Jesse's exposed upper body. Dear Gods, that boy had an amazing body!

I sat down in front of the table and Jesse handed me the glass of water. "Thanks…" I said and gulped down all the water in a matter of seconds.

"Feeling better?'" Jesse asked me with a smile. God damn it! Why does he have such a beautiful smile?! Fuck you, genetics!

"Much."

He then sat next to me and rested his head on his palm. "Listen, Jesse…" I started, "about the Homecoming dance…"

"It's tomorrow, right?" he interrupted me.

I nodded slowly. "I don't think I'll be going…"

"What? Why?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Well, Atticus and Zane basically started dating and-"

"They what?!" screamed the bluenette.

"They're dating! Long story, I'll tell you later." Jesse just nodded. "Anyway, I don't feel like going anymore. There are going to be a bunch of couples and I don't need a reminder that I'm alone. Mostly because of Zane and Atticus. I mean, I'm not blaming them, it's just that they'll be the only two guys going together and I wish I had that to… and just… ugh… Am I making sense?"

Jesse smiled softly. I swear, I was this close to fainting… "I understand, Jaden. But you have to come It'll be fun! You, me, Alexis and Syrus!"

"Thanks, but no thanks" I said with a weak smile. "It's okay, really. There's always next year."

"Jaden…"

"Listen, I should go now. I'll see you later, okay?" I said and quickly stood up. I then quickly made my way over to the door. I put on his shoes and opened the door. "Bye, Jess'!" I said in a cheery voice and ran out.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I was lying on my bed, quiet music playing on my laptop. My eyes were half closed when I heard a buzzing coming from my nightstand; it was my phone. I reached over to check it. '1 New Message' the digital display said. And it was from… Jesse. I sighed and unlocked the device.

_Jesse: Can you please come to the dance now? :C_

"Damn you, Anderson" I said with a weak smile and started writing back; _No_.

I waited for a minute, or so, and he replied_; oh come on! Please! We can dance together if you want to :D_

I blushed lightly and mentally slapped myself for that. I didn't want to fall for him! He was straight and Kayla was on that whole ego maniac spree of hers again.

_Me: What part of 'no' do you not get? Seriously_

_Jesse: I just don't like seeing one of my closest friends sad and bored. I know you want to come! And that whole zane and atticus excuse isn't fooling anyone. What's wrong?_

"Oh, Jesse" I said with a snort. "If only you knew…"

I put my phone away and turned around, now facing the other side. _Jesse…_

* * *

"Is he coming?" Alexis asked and took a drink of her punch.

"Nope" Jesse said with a frown. "I just don't get it. What's up with him?"

"I don't know…" the blonde girl said with a worried expression.

"Hey, where's Syrus?"

"Oh, last time I saw him, he was walking around" Alexis said and they both turned around and saw Syrus being almost crushed to death by a tall girl with long, curly brown hair. They both sweat-dropped.

"Who's that?" the bluenette asked.

"Beats me."

"Hey, Alexis" a familiar voice said.

The two friends turned to the other side and saw Kayla and Isis. "Heya'" Isis said with a smirk.

"Where's Jaden?" the blonde girl asked.

"He isn't here" Alexis said with an irritated face.

Kayla laughed. "What a loser" she said and walked towards Jesse. "Hey, Jesse."

"Hi… Kayla…" the bluenette said with a slight expression of annoyance and fear.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Not really."

Kayla's eye twitched and Isis gulped. "What?"

"I said 'not really'" Jesse said and turned around.

"There's no 'not really'! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah" he said with a smirk, "a spoiled bitch diva."

Isis' mouth dropped. Never has she heard anybody say something like that to Kayla! Ever!

"Oh. My. God!" Kayla shouted in shock. "You little cunt!"

"I don't have time for this" he said and walked out of the room. He stopped outside of the school's entrance and pulled out his phone again; 1 New Message.

_Jaden: Okay, I'm on my way_

"Yes!" he cheered and then covered his mouth after realizing that he was practically shouting at his phone. Me: _You're the best!_

_Jaden: I'll be there in 15 minutes or so_

Jesse then smiled and suddenly realized something; he was really happy that Jaden was coming. More than he should have been. _Whatever…_ he thought and continued waiting for Jaden.

* * *

A certain brunette, named Jaden Yuki, was currently on his way to his school's Homecoming dance. He was almost there, just maybe a few minutes more. He could've asked his mom to drive him, but he didn't want to bother her; she was sort of feeling down lately due to his father, and her husband, working so much; they barely got to see him; mostly at night, but that was pointless, since they usually sleep at night.

He had his hand in his pockets; the suit's pockets; it wasn't a very fancy suit, just something he pulled out of his drawer; he didn't really feel like dressing up too much; it wasn't not like he was going to a wedding or anything. It was just a Homecoming dance. Wouldn't be the first one, or the last one.

He then stopped at a zebra crossing and looked around to see if any cars were approaching; he didn't see any so he walked to the other side. He was now on the school parking lot, which was right across the school; one more zebra crossing and he'd be there.

_**Jesse's POV**_

I was getting slightly bored when I, luckily, saw Jaden approaching the school. He was on the other side of the road. I know he saw me because he smiled. I smiled back and started walking towards the zebra crossing, which he would be crossing soon.

He looked first to his left, then his right, and then his left again and started walking when he was sure no car was approaching. "Jaden!" I called out and waved to him.

"Hey!" he called out and waved back.

He was half way across, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a car started approaching him, fast! I looked at it but it was too dark to see the driver. "Jaden! Watch out!"

"Huh?" He looked to his left and saw the car himself. And the driver wasn't slowing down; he, or she, was actually speeding up!

Then, my whole world stopped. The black car collided against Jaden, sending him flying over the hood of the car, and landing on the hard concrete. He twisted in the air once and landed on his arm. The resulting snap could be heard all the way where I was standing. The vehicle didn't stop; they just continued driving.

"J-Jaden…" I said and just kept looking at my friend. It took a few seconds to process everything. "Jaden!" I called out and ran towards him. I fell to my knees and started shaking him. "Jaden! Jaden! Jaden, wake up! Wake up, please! Jaden! Don't do this! Don't do this to me! Jaden!"

I was practically screaming on the top of my lungs; not that I cared though; one of my best friends was just involved in a hit-and-run and he wasn't responding to me and there was nothing I could do! "Jaden!" I kept screaming but his eyes wouldn't open. Hot tears of sadness, as well as anger and confusion, were now streaming down my face.

"Jesse?" I heard a familiar voice call behind me. I didn't respond, though; I was too busy waking up Jaden. "Oh my God!" Alexis felt to her knees as well and just looked at me in shock. "What happened?"

"J-Jaden… He… Walking over here… And… the car… It just came out of nowhere… It wouldn't stop… It wouldn't stop, Alexis!" I managed to say through my sobs and gasps.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "911?! Please, help! My friend was just involved in a hit-and-run! Send an ambulance! Please!"

"In front of Domino High! Hurry! Please!" she said and ended the call.

* * *

The ambulance finally arrived. While waiting for it, we called Syrus and had him come out. He was shocked, to say at least, as well. Alexis just kept hugging and comforting him, saying that everything would be okay, although she probably didn't believe that herself too much either.

The medical people put Jaden on a gurney and started putting him in the back of the vehicle. I ran after him, but one of the people tried to stop me. "Are you family?" he asked.

"Family? He just got hit by a car! He needs somebody by his side!" I said, while a few tears were still flowing down my cheeks.

The man looked at me and then Jaden. "I'm his step-brother!" I then added with a serious expression.

He didn't look like he believed me, but he let me enter as well. "Jesse! Take care of Jaden!" Alexis shouted outside the ambulance.

I nodded and looked at Jaden. "J-Jesse…?" he said, his eyes barely open.

"Yes, Jaden!" I quickly responded. "I'm here! I'm here! Don't worry. You're gonna be okay!"

"W-What happened?" he asked. I almost burst into tears again when I heard his voice; it was broken; he was slightly trembling from the pain. He let out a whimper every now and then.

"Y-You got hi-hit by a ca-car, Jaden" I said and felt more tears escape my eyes.

"I'm scared, Jesse…"

I took a grab of his hand, not the one he directly fell on, and squeezed it, showing him that I was there and protecting him. "It's okay, Jaden. We're taking you to the hospital. They'll help you."

He let out another whimpered and nodded. He then closed his eyes and his head fell to the side. I would have freaked out and started shaking him again, if I didn't feel his pulse while holding his hand. _Please, be okay, Jay'…_

* * *

"Are you family to Mr. Yuki?" The nurse's tone suggested that she didn't think so.

Jesse cocked his head and stared her right in her black eyes. "I'm his brother. Stepbrother, to be exact, and I'm everything he's currently got, since his mother is still on the way over here." He kept his face serious and determined the entire time, trying his best to convince the woman in white.

He knew she didn't believe him. You could clearly read it on her face. But her expression changed. "Alright, fine. Let's get him a room."

They entered a standard hospital room and the woman put Jaden down on a bed, covering him with the sheets. "We're bootig up for the X-ray machine, so it might be a little bit of a wait. I'd like to talk to you in the meantime" she said and they both left the room.

"I know you're not his brother" she said with a smile.

"W-What?" the bluenette stuttered and mentally slapped him for doing so. So much for being serious and determined.

"It's okay, though. I would have done the same for my boyfriend" the nurse said, smiling and her eyes closed.

"B-Boyfriend?! We're not-"

Jesse's sentence was cut short when a man with short black hair and wearing a white coat appeared next to them. "We're ready for the X-Ray."

_**Jesse's POV**_

We all walked back into the white room. Jaden was still lying on bed, one of his arms bent weirdly. That was definetly broken. Ouch.

The nurse then pulled inside the room a wheelchair and helped Jaden get into it. They started wheeling him away when he suddenly turned head to me and grabbed my hand with his functional one.

"You'll be here when I get back, right?" His voice sounded so scared, innocent, shy; broken. It wasn't even a question, really, it was more like a beg for me to stay with him tonight.

I tried to put on my best smile possible at the time. "Of course." My voice wasn't too strong either. I was still completely in shock. Everything was happening so fast.

"You sure, 100%?" He looked so worried and confused when he asked that.

"Yes. I'll be sitting right in this chair when you get back." I took a seat in the chair and smiled at him, trying to comfort him.

He nodded slowly and the two people wheeled him away.

Once Jaden was gone, it took approximately 5 seconds for me to get bored. There were some magazines, but they were mostly meant for older women. I then remembered I still had Jaden's phone.

I pulled it out of my pants and looked at it. The big screen was shattered all across, yet it still seemed to be functional. I kept tapping it until I entered the phonebook. I wrote his mother's number into my phone and dialed the number.

You see, I lied before when I said his mother was already on the way. She had no idea that her son was currently having an X-Ray taken! God, how was I going to tell her? She'd be devastated!

I gulped and waited for her to pick up. "Yes?" she finally said.

"Um… Mrs.Y-I mean, Angela… It's Jesse…"

"Oh, hello, Jesse. What can I do for you? Is everything alright?" Her voice was sweet as ever.

I went silent for a second, or two, before gathering up the courage to continue speaking. "N-No… Not really…"

"Jesse… What's wrong?" Her voice was now worried and scared. Couldn't really blame her.

"Um…" I tried to continue but there those damn tears started to gather in my eyes again. I sobbed one time before continuing. "J-Jaden got hi-hit by a car, and i-is in the hospital. They're ta-taking an X-Ray o-of him…"

I heard her gasp on the phone. "My baby… My baby! Jesse! I'll be right over!" She ended the call right after she finished her sentence.

I just let the tears fall. They'd have to end at one point. Right?

My eyes , luckily, got dry when the pair of them returned. The nurse looked a little worried and Jaden appeared to be half asleep. It broke my heart to see him like that. The Jaden I knew would be chattering away, begging to be allowed to wheel himself around or even have a race on the thing. He wouldn't just sit there, slumped down and looking defeated.

"The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly." She then placed him back on his bed. He was now wearing a standard patient gown, or whatever you call those things. "Your… Um…"

"My friend…"

"Yes, your friend suffered a lot of damage. You're lucky he isn't in a coma."

The door opened and the same doctor walked in. He nodded at the nurse and she walked out. "Hello, um…"

"Jesse" I finished his sentence.

"Yes, hello, Jesse. Your friend here… He suffered some minor brain damage. It's amazing he managed to stay conscious the whole ride to here."

"Is… Is he in a coma?"

"No" the doctor said. "He'll just be sleeping for a while. We gave him something to help him sleep and some pain killers."

"Did he break anything?"

"Yes… His right arm and two ribs. He also twisted his knee and hurt his right hip. He will heal, though. It will take time, but he'll heal."

I nodded and just looked down at the floor. "We'll do another check up on him tomorrow. Let's give him some rest now" he said and I nodded again. He then left the room, leaving us alone.

"Jaden…" I said in a weak tone and looked at him. It broke my heart just looking at him.

Within the next 15 minutes, or so, the door came flying open and a middle aged woman entered; it was Angela. Although, I wasn't fully sure the first few seconds it was her; her eye makeup was completely ruined and she had wild hair; it was obvious she had been crying. Something also told me that she had broken several speed limits to get here, obviously, crying the entire way.

"Oh, Jaden" she said in quiet manor, almost whispered. Soft as her tone was, though, Jaden woke up.

"Mom?"

Once he determined that she was actually there, and not some hallucination caused by the pain killers and God knows what else they gave him, he burst into tears. He didn't lift his body up, though; he was probably in too much pain. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Angela was about to hug him when I put a hand on her shoulder. "He's in a fragile state right now… Don't squeeze him too hard."

She put a hand over her mouth and let more tears fall. "Baby…" she said and put her other hand on his head, petting his hair gently. She did that until his eyes closed again, indicating that he had fallen asleep again.

She then turned to me and grabbed my hand. She then walked out of the room, still holding my hand, and did something I wasn't really expecting; she put her arms around and he squeezed me tightly. It was either because she couldn't hug her son and had to let it out somewhere, or she was really thankful. "Thank you, Jesse…" Yep, she was thankful.

"No problem, Angela…" I said with a half-smile.

She then let go of me. "What happened, anyway?" she asked. I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes, and it was heartbreaking.

I looked down, trying to gather up the strength to tell her. "I… I was standing outside the school… Waiting for Jaden… A-And… He was walking a-across the street… W-When suddenly this car came and just…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I burst into tears again and let myself fall into the embrace of Jaden's mother. She hugged me back and I started crying even harder. I wasn't too sure why I started crying harder, though; was it because of Jaden, or because I just missed my own mom?

"It's all my fault…" I, barely, managed to say.

"What?" she asked, still holding me in her arms.

"He-He didn't want to come to the da-dance… And-And I kept begging him to-to come… If it wasn't fo-for me, he wou-wouldn't have been hit…"

"Oh, Jesse. Don't say that. It's not your fault. You didn't know that some dumbass would be driving around that time" she said and grabbed me by the shoulders. She pulled me away, now looking me straight in the eyes. "Got it? It's not your fault! And don't ever say that again. Because if you do, all of the morphine in the world won't numb down the pain I will inflict on you" she said with a wink.

I chuckled lightly and nodded. She was right. This wasn't the right time to be blaming myself, or anyone; we had to be there for Jaden to help him heal.

* * *

Bonjour! As-tu aimé? That was French for 'did you like it?' Thank Marina's boobs for Google translator lol

Anyway… Sorry it took a little longer to update than the previous chapters; I was sick for a while and couldn't really write anything, and I had a bunch of school stuff to take care of (by the way, I was first in a German, as well as a History competition in school. So yay me!)

So did any of you cry while reading the ending of this? Because I sure did while writing it. SO. MANY. FEELS.

SO I EXPECT REVIEWS BECAUSE THIS IS, LIKE, ONE OF THE SADDEST CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY, SO FAR, AND IT'S JUST VERY TRAGIC. We're collecting reviews to help Jaden heal, so please, find it in your heart and help the boy; all you have to do is write a review and submit it; thank you.

Also, I added names when texting. Makes the whole thing easier to follow and because when the characters think and text, the text is just Italic in both cases; so adding names to texts makes everything easier and less confusing. You're welcome.

See you in the next chapter! (Which I already started writing)

_**With love, Electra xoxo**_


	6. Homecoming Hangover

_**Chapter 6: Homecoming Hangover**_

Jaden's mother, Angela Yuki, and the doctor looking over the young brunette were currently sitting in the man's office, discussing Jaden's condition.

The room wasn't too fancy. The walls were, naturally, painted in white. There was a large wooden desk in the middle of the room, separating the two people. There were a bunch of book cases around the room, as well as a lot of plants and shelves with different medical items.

"So, how's he doing?" Angela asked, worry in her eyes.

"Well, considering he got hit by a speeding car, pretty well. He's got some breaks and bruises here and there, but all of that will heal. He's young, he should heal pretty soon. I say around 2 months, if not sooner."

"That's good to hear, I guess" she responded, with a weak smile.

"Although" the doctor started, "While going through your son's medical files, I noticed something highly disturbing."

"What is it?" Angela asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Well, I don't know why this was never looked at properly, but your son appears to have some serious mental problems."

"W-What?" Her eyes widened by a lot now. Mental problems? Her son?

"Don't worry! I was just kidding! It's not like he's going to become a serial killer or anything!" the older man said with a laugh.

"You idiot!" Angela shouted and slapped him across the face.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that one" he said while tracing his palm across the hit area. "But I was serious about the mental problems. He seems to have ADHD. It's not too extreme, though, as you can probably tell by living with him."

"ADHD? Isn't that…"

"Attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder. It is a neurobehavioral disorder characterized by either significant difficulties of inattention or hyperactivity and impulsiveness or a combination of the two. The symptoms usually emerge before seven years of age."

"What does that mean? Does he need medication?"

"Well, he doesn't _need_ it as if it was oxygen. Although, it would make things for him easier. How are his grades in school, Mrs. Yuki?"

"Oh… Um… Well… They could be better… And he almost failed the grade last year…"

The man raised an eyebrow and put down his glasses. "I recommend you putting him on the meds. I would suggest a psychostimulant like Methylphenidate."

Angela looked down at the ground, hoping to find some sort of answer to all of this, as if the floor could give it to her. She just wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to medicate her son. Even if it meant he could do better in school and later on in his life. Medication can also have side effects, and sometimes people get addicted from them and that only leads to worse. "I… I don't know… Maybe I should talk to my husband first. As well as Jaden. I mean, it's his medical state we're talking about…"

The man nodded and stood up. "Well, I'll be waiting for your answer. You know where to find me." With that said, he walked over to the door and walked out, leaving behind a confused Angela Yuki.

* * *

_**Jesse's POV**_

I was sitting at a cafeteria table in the hospital, browsing the internet on my phone. Thank goodness for Free Wi-Fi. I was doing 'research' on Jaden's injuries and how fast he would heal. I mean, it's not that my new knowledge would do any difference in anything, but it just made me feel calmer and better to see that he was going to be alright.

I was shot out of my deep concentration when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked back and saw Jaden's mom, Angela. "Hi" she said in a sweet voice.

"Hi" I responded back with a weak smile.

I put my phone away and she sat opposite me, putting her purse onto the chair next to her. She then closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at the table, although she was probably just staring into space, and gave a weak smile. "Is everything okay with Jaden?" I asked, now in a more worried tone.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

In that moment, I swear, I could see a small tear building up in the corner of her left eye, but she wouldn't let it fall. "The doctor said Jaden probably has ADHD and… and that it would be best for him to get medication."

"But… that's good. The medication part, I mean. It can help him conquer it."

She sighed and continued looked at the ground. "You see, Jesse… My father, and Jaden's grandfather… was a drug addict…"

My eyes widened when I heard her say that. I wanted to say something, but she cut me off. "He also had AHDH, and he got the medication… But he… The meds took over him and ruined him. He soon wanted, no, needed more. It then progressed into street drugs and alcohol. He would use to come home drunk and beat my mom, me, and my sisters… I was so happy when he died…" Tears were now streaming down her fragile face and 'hurt' was written all over it. "I knew that there was always a small chance that Jaden could have ADHD. I'm not stupid… I know his grades and how he acts. I just hoped the doctor's wouldn't pick up on it and leave him alone with the meds… And when they found out that he actually does have it, I told them to let it be. As if he never had it. And it worked for the past 9 years… But now Jaden's doctor found his old file and he suggested to medicate him…"

"Then give him the meds…" I said in a calm voice, not trying to upset her. Tears were already building up in my eyes. I knew how she felt. I knew exactly.

"I can't! What if… What if he goes down the same path…?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked her straight in her eyes. "I think you should have more trust in your son. There's a chance that he might end up the same, but I believe in him and know he's going to make the right choices. And you should too."

She didn't say anything. She just kept looking at me. Then, suddenly, she stood up and walked over to me, and did something I wasn't expecting; she hugged me and started thanking me. "Thank you, Jesse… You're such a good friend to Jaden! He can be so happy to have someone like you in his life…"

"No problem…" I said with a weak smile.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" screamed Kayla. "Why the fuck did you run Jaden over with a car?!"

"Well, you told him not to come" the other person on the phone said.

"I don't care! You don't go around hitting people with cars! I was just trying to scar that idiot; I wasn't actually going to put him in a bodybag!"

"Why are you so obsessed with him anyway?! You say you want Jesse, but you've been talking about Jaden more and more!"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Look, you need to tell what you did" Kayla said, crossing her arms.

"And what if I don't?" the other person asked.

"Well, you're not the only one who knows what you did it. There's me."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me" responded Kayla. "That loser Jaden may be annoying, but…"

"Oh God!"

"What?!"

"You're feeling sorry for him!"

"So what if I do?!"

"I thought you were over that chapter of your life."

"Whatever!" Kayla shouted. "Point is, go tell the police what you did, or I will!"

"We'll see. Oh, and if you tell the police, I'll make sure you go to your prom in a wheelchair. Or bodybag. Your choice" the other person said and hung up.

* * *

_**Dream Sequence**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I opened my eyes and quickly started processing my surroudings. I also needed a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light.

I was sitting in an arm chair, apparently. The room I was in looked very comfy and had a warm touch to it; the walls were all painted in a warm cream color, and there were three big windows on one wall. There was a bookshelf and a desk with some books on it. I stood up and looked around, focusing harder on the details. There were even pictures on the walls. I walked closer to them and my eyes went wide; on those pictures, were I and Jesse, as well as two children; a girl with long teal colored hair and warm chocolate colored eyes, and a boy with short brown hair and emerald colored eyes. Jesse had an arm around me and I had an arm around his waist, while the two children were standing in front of us, the little boy making a silly face. There was a gold plate under one of those pictures with an inscription; _Jaden, Jesse, Jade and Jake. A happy family is but an earlier heaven -George Bernard Shaw_

I gulped and just kept looking at the picture. Me and Jesse? And… two kids? Family? What?

I was shot out of my day dreaming when I heard a door opening and the sound of quick footsteps. "Daddy!" an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around and saw the girl from the picture, I was assuming her name was Jade, running towards me, her arms spread out. I kneeled down and she put her smaller arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Jake is being a doofus again!"

"What?" I asked with a slight confused chuckle.

"I'm not a doofus!" Jake said as he walked into the room, his arms crossed. He had an annoyed expression on his face, which didn't really surprise me. "Jade's just being a big baby!"

"Am not!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Na-ah!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Na-ah!"

"Okay, calm down!" I finally snapped. Sheesh, kids were a lot of work. "What happened?"

"Jake said there's no Santa Claus!" Jade said with a sad expression and cuddled into my chest.

"It's true! A boy in my class said so!"

I looked at Jake and smiled awkwardly. "Come here" I said and stretched out my arm. He quickly came to my side and put his smaller arms around me. "First of all, don't listen to that boy. He doesn't know what he's talking about" I said with a wink. "Second, I don't you two calling each other 'doofus' or 'big baby', or anything else. Got that?"

They both responded with a nod.

"Good. Now go play outside while the sun's still shinning."

The two of them quickly made their way out of the room and I was left alone, but not for long. "And the Parent of the Year Award goes to… you!" a familiar voice said; although, it was slightly deeper than usually.

I turned around and saw Jesse; well, a mature version of Jesse. He was leaning against the door frame, his hands crossed and a smirk on his face. I blushed and stood up. He then started walking towards me and my heart started racing. What was he going to do? Was he going to ki-

I was shot of my thoughts with the exact action I was afraid he was going to do. He kissed me. Jesse Anderson kissed me. Although, did it really count? I mean, it was a dream.

I felt his warm, soft lips cover mine. He cupped my face with his hands, which were gentle yet strong at the same time, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Our two tongues were rubbing against each other, twisting and turning in all sorts of directions. I then broke up the moment of passion and, I guess, love, because I was in need for air. I regretted it, though, the minute our lips parted.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

It was the next day and Jesse was currently in a flower shop. He was looking at the different colored and shaped floras. They had everything; from roses, to hydrangeas, to violets; everything.

He stopped in front of a bouquet of carnations. To say they were beautiful was an understatement; they were perfect. The petals didn't have any cuts or any discoloration, none were missing either. He knew they were the perfect gift for Jaden.

The bluenette walked over to the counter where a lady, of shorter height, with silky black hair tied into a ponytail, dark green eyes, and an apron, was standing. "Hello, and welcome to Domino Lilac Shop. How can I be of an assistance to you?" she said with a gentle voice and smile.

"I was thinking of buying those carnations for my friend. He was in a bad accident and I heard carnations were the perfect get-well flowers."

"Ah, yes, of course!" the lady said and walked over to the bouquet. She then picked up the vase the flowers were in and carried them to her desk.

She picked up some scissors and started trimming the edges of the flowers, making them for suitable for a present.

The door slowly opened and a boy with teal colored hair walked in, holding a bouquet of carnations. He closed the door quietly and turned to Jaden. He had his eyes closed and he was turned to the side, facing away from Jesse. The bluenette put the flowers on the nightstand and took a seat in the chair that was placed next to the bed. "Oh, Jaden…" he quietly said with a sigh.

The mentioned boy, Jaden, started stirring and turned around. His sleepy and rather confused eyes widened when he saw the bluenette. He felt his heart rate speed up. He also got this warm feeling all over his body that he just couldn't explain, but he liked it; it felt very nice. "J-Jesse…" he managed to say, his gaze still locked on the bluenette's face.

"Hi… Jay'" Jesse said back. "I… I brought you some flowers…" he said with a faint blush, looking to the side. He reached for the flowers and put the bouquet in Jaden's arms. "Hope you like them."

"T-Thanks…" the brunette responded with a weak smile; his voice was still a little harsh, as his throat was rather soar and dry. "Could you get me a glass of water, please? If it's not a bother…"

"No!" Jesse said standing up. "I mean, it's not a bother! I'll be right back!" He made his way out of the room, headed towards the water dispenser.

Jaden, in the meantime, smiled at the bouquet of flowers he was holding in his hand. He put them closer to his face, taking in the scent of the floras. They smelled so wonderful. It reminded him of a warm, summer day, lying on a field of grass all day, doing nothing but relaxing.

The door of the room opened and someone walked in. Jaden turned his head sideways, expecting Jesse. But it wasn't Jesse. It was a nurse holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello" she said with a smile.

"Hi."

"I've been asked to bring you these" the nurse said and handed Jaden the flowers.

"Oh? … Thank you" Jaden said with a shy smile and accepted the gift.

The nurse waved him goodbye and left the room.

The brunette looked at the flowers; hydrangeas. Then he saw a card in them. He picked it up and opened it;

My deepest sympathies, Jaden. Make sure to not leave the flowers in direct sunlight for too long. I did and they _didn't last for long._

"What?" Jaden said to himself, completely confused by the message on the card.

A few seconds later Jesse came back walking into the room, holding a white plastic up with water in it. "Hey" he said with a smile and sat on the chair next to the bed. He handed Jaden the plastic up and the brunette happily accepted.

"Thank you." Jaden emptied the cup in one big, thirst driven gulp.

"Better?"

"Much!" he said with a smile.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jesse asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. They gave me some pain-killers."

"Any idea of when they're letting you go?"

"They said, if everything goes okay, tomorrow. I'd probably have to use a wheelchair or something, but at least I'd be rid of this ugly room" Jaden said, giving the room a glare as if it was a person.

Jesse chuckled. "Well that's good news."

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"You didn't have those flowers before" the bluenette said, pointing at the flowers Jaden just received, moments before Jesse walked back in.

"Oh, those. A nurse brought them. She said she was asked to bring them."

"By who?"

"I don't know… There's no name attached to the card…"

"Let me see" Jesse said, stretching out his arm to grab the little piece of paper.

"No!" Jaden said and moved the paper away from Jesse. "I mean, whatever! It was probably someone from school. How are things there anyway?"

The bluenette raised an eyebrow at this but decided to let it go. He sat back down and spoke up. "Well, normal, I guess…"

"Okay…"

"Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"Have you… Have you thought who could have hit you?" Jesse asked.

Jaden remained silent. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about it. He wouldn't even know where to begin. But he knew in his heart that it wasn't Kayla; it just couldn't!

* * *

GASP! IT WASN'T KAYLA?!

So yeah… Sorry I didn't update in a while. Writer's block. Which is also why this chapter is shorter. I just felt like I should end it here before it just crashes and burns. I still hope you guys enjoyed it. Things are about to get heated! We're going to find out who actually hit Jaden and someone's going to be saying bye-bye; they won't be dying though (OR WILL THEY?)


End file.
